Still Under the McRoof
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: In Med school and still living with her father Christi Sloan has animosity toward her father, but when she is assigned to shadow Alex for her internship she finds something with him she never though she would. Love. co-written w/ Ronnie T.C.
1. Chapter 1

"I would rather have eyes that cannot see; ears that cannot hear; lips that cannot speak, than a heart that cannot love" -** Robert Tizon

* * *

**

Walking into Seattle Grace Mercy West for her first day interning with her med school Christi Sloan walks in and goes up to the group already forming with some of the other people from her class. She was running late as usual and her professor and Dr. Webber just look at her sternly.

"Sorry, I over slept." She smiles sheepishly.

"Don't let it happen again Miss…"

"Sloan." Christi said.

"Well you're Mark's daughter." He said.

"Yes, sir and I'm really sorry I'm late. I won't let it happen again." She said as all the residents including her father came up.

"You better not." Dr. Webber said.

Mark just looked at her and she gives him her best innocent smile and he just shakes his head.

"Well Miss. Sloan since you made everyone wait for you; you will be shadowing Dr. Alex Karev." He said as Alex stepped forward and she bites her lower lip and nods.

Mark sees and he knows that look all too well and he gives her a fatherly look which makes her roll her eyes and just nod at him.

After all the slots were handed out Mark monitions to Christi to follow him and she does into an on-call room.

"Don't even think about it Christina Jasmine Sloan. You're here to learn and not to get a screw or a boyfriend."

"Seriously dad! Dad I'm twenty four. I can make my own decisions on what goes on in my life."

"I may not have been there your whole life, but I'm still your father! You don't have to do what I say, but we Sloan's are prideful. Don't sleep around. Trust me, it's not a good idea."

"Of course you'd know all about that."

He gives a frustrated sigh and says, "Get to work."

"Fine." She says and walks out and nearly right into Alex.

"Sorry. Dr. Karev."

"Please call me Alex."

"Okay and it's Christi I don't answer to Christina unless it's my dad or my mom."

"Okay." He said as they headed up to Pediatrics and her eyes light up. She was going to school to be a Pediatric doctor there at Seattle Grace. She loved working with kids and just being around them.

"Let me guess your favorite?"

"My all time. I love kids and I love working with them. I'm going to school for Pediatrics." She said.

"That's good you should love what you do. I do a few pediatric surgeries with Dr. Arizona Robbins from time to time but I'm not sure on where I should go. I'm at the cross roads for the moment."

"Well from what I've heard you're amazing with kids and really know what you're doing if you want my personal opinion I would go with pediatric surgeries." She said as they head into one of the patients rooms so that he could check her over.

"Well I like the kids." He said as they walked in.

"ALEX!" she squeals.

"Hey there Sophia how are you feeling?"

"I feel a lot better! My side don't hurt anymore!"

"That's great. I just have to check your stitches. I just have to make sure you're not getting an infection." He said.

"Okay!" she said then she spots Christi.

"Who's she?"

"She is a friend of mine. Her name is Christi and she's here to learn how to be a doctor."

"Cool!" Sophia said as Alex motioned Christi over.

"Tell me what you see." He said.

She gives him a playful look then says, "Some slight swelling but that's normal. Some redness which should be kept an eye on to make sure that there is no infection and some slight bleeding from the incision site which is also normal but it should also be kept an eye on as well to make sure that the bleeding doesn't exceed." She said.

"Very good." He said.

She smiles and nods.

After they finish up they head out and they finish up his rounds then they head down to a café by the hospital for lunch.

They sit and talk and Alex tries to get Christi to open up.

"Well what do you want to know?" she asks.

"Anything."

"Well I grew up in a bad part of Miami-Dade. I got into a gang by the time I was sixteen. I was involved in everything the gang did, well minus what the guys did. I was dating the head of gang but when I got arrested I realized that I wasn't going to graduate I got my ass into gear. My dad got my files sealed so that they can't be accessed what's so ever and then he got custody of me and made sure I stayed out of trouble and then my ex from the gang came into the picture and my rebellion came out again and then my dad shipped me off to some all girls boarding school until I went to college and he was originally making me pay for it but when I declared my major at the end of my freshman year he started paying for my college and now med school."

"Wow that sounds rough."

"Yea it was and he doesn't seem to give a shit. He knows nothing of my life he just sees me as a burden. I'm working my ass off to please him yet all he says about me is that I'm rebellious and don't listen to authority and I do whatever the hell I want." She said as she felt the tears build up in her eyes she didn't know why she was confessing this all to someone she just met but she felt she could trust him.

"And you're working your ass off to please him and make him proud of you and to see that you can accomplish something in your life?" Alex asks.

"Yea. How'd you know?"

"I have a long history of family problems, starting when I was a young kid. My mother had a mental problem and my father was never there to take care of us. My father often beat me and my mother, until one day, I beat my father up so much that he never came back. I have a younger brother, Aaron, and a younger sister, Amber, and we were all placed in foster care for 5 years when things got rough back home. Aaron and Amber only had a few foster families; I went through 17 foster families in 5 years before I was reunited with my siblings." He said.

"Oh wow. I guess the both of us had it hard growing up." She smiles.

"Yea tell me about it." He said.

She smiles and they sit there and start talking…well more like flirting and he has her laughing and smiling the entire time. By the time they finish lunch Mark and Lexi are walking in for their lunch hour.

Mark sees and he growls and Lexi steps in front of him and puts her hand in the middle of his chest.

"Mark, calm down. They're just doing a little helpless flirting that's all. It's nothing serious." Lexi said.

"Lexi how do you expect me to calm down? He sleeps around."

"He's changed since Izzy. He's not the same person. He changed like you did."

"Okay and flirting will lead to more and she doesn't need distractions and to make the same mistakes I did in med school." He said unknowing that Christi was right behind him.

"So I'm a mistake is that it? I've been working my ass off just to please you but I see that will never work." She says deeply hurt and walks out of the café and back toward the hospital. Alex drops a few twenties on the table and tells the waitress to keep the change and then he goes after Christi.

"Christi wait up!" Alex yells running after her.

"Alex leave me alone. Please." She begs with tears pouring down her face as the skies open up and a torrential downpour starts.

"Christi listen, you don't need his opinion. You just need yours. Now are you proud of yourself for getting yourself out of that shitty life?"

"Yea."

"Are you proud for getting this far in your medical studies?"

"Yea."

"Then you don't need anyone else's opinion but yours on this."

She smiles a bit and nods. She wasn't expecting what happened next but Alex gently grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him and kissed her. She doesn't respond to the kiss at first then she falls right into it wrapping her arms around his neck as he tightens his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Once the need for air comes they pull back breathless.

"Wow." She said breathless and smiling.

"Yea." He said smiling as well.

"That was umm…nice."

"It was. How about I take you out tonight to a club and dinner or whatever you want."

"How about dinner and a movie?" she asks.

"That sounds good what movie do you want to see?" he asks as they head over to his car.

"How about The Blind Side with Sandra Bullock?"

"Sure that's fine."

"You'd be willing to go and see a chick flick?"

"Yea, I mean the old me would have out right refused but I changed myself and made myself a better person so that's fine with me if we see it." He says.

She smiles and kisses him quickly before they get into his car. XXXXXX

"Mark that was uncalled for. You know how hard she's working to get you approval and praise and for you to be proud of her. All you say nonstop about Christi is that she's rebellious and don't listen to authority and she does whatever the hell she wants and that really upsets her. Tell me something Mark how much were you in her life as she grew up? And be honest with me."

"I care for her just as much as I care about Sloane. I was in her life enough, she should be grateful I took her away from the streets, for Christ's sakes!"

"She is grateful! And exactly. She came out here to see you. You never went to where she was. You have no idea of how hard her home life was. Her mom is a drug addict. She had to join the gang to get away from home and to feel like she belonged somewhere. I think you need to go out to where she grew up and went to school. And once you see how shitty the area is you'll have a different look on why she's the way she is. And whether you want to admit it or not you favor Sloane."

"She never told me that."

"Exactly. All she craves from you is you being proud of her but instead you bring her down. She's not going to excel unless she knows you're proud of her. That's all she wants Mark."

Mark just sighs as they get lunch the head back to the hospital. XXXX

Walking into the lobby Mark sees a very pissed off looking Veronica Sanchez looking pissed as hell. Veronica was Christi's best friend from the all girls school he had sent her to. They had been close and reminded close.

"How stupid could you be! Saying that! To about her! She's not going to get pregnant before she finishes med school. I can't believe you actually said that!" Veronica said.

"Who are you to tell me about my parenting skills? You're just my daughter's friend!"

"Is that all I am?" Veronica asks, "Is it, because I know I mean a lot more to her than anyone ever could. If you hadn't noticed, I've been keeping her up since we were sixteen. I've been the one helping her out with sanity. Lately, though, I haven't been able to because she's here for Med. School and I'm at Columbia, remember? The one you won't let her go to because it's so far away and you can't keep an eye on her! You went to it yourself, you know it's better than Seattle! So why don't you let her be happy for once, and maybe she'll be better."

"I need to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't fuck up her future. She's rebellious, doesn't listen to authority and does whatever the fuck she wants to. She needs me to keep her ass in line and to keep her from screwing every guy she comes across. She's just doing this to get back at me for not being there as much as she wanted me to but I was here working to pay the god damn child support so I couldn't take a lot of time off to go and see her."

"Oh you know damn straight that's all a lie! She grew up in the fucking slum part of Miami-Dade! There was a drive by every five minutes. Her mom is a drug addict. Took her money she saved up for college and spent it on drugs. Then she goes to you after she had the run in and she works her ass off to make you happy and all you do is talk shit about her! You just really want her to be here to that you can keep her under lock and key. You just hate the fact that she's trying to get away from you. Well news flash as soon as she get away from this hell hole she's gone and coming to New York."

"Well she can do whatever the hell she wants after medical school." he growls.

"So you just won't care about her anymore?" Veronica snapped.

"Of course I will, but I can't keep her under my roof forever. I can now because I'm paying for her schooling, but afterwards, I have no right."

"You have no right now! She's over eighteen, she's over twenty-one, even! She's actually trying to do something with her life instead of... Sloane."

"I know it took you so much restraint to not say something meaner," Mark smirked.

"Damn right it did! She called me a meaner version of 'Cheap floosie' the last time I saw her! At least I can respect people."

"Look, this isn't about Sloane and you know it." Mark changed the subject.

"Oh, God," Veronica laughed, about to end the conversation, "You're such an asshole."

Then she walked off, leaving Mark to fume.

She went and found Christi and Alex just finishing up checking up on a patient with Jackson and she accidently walks right into Jackson.

"Oh god I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine. But I advise you not to go near Sloan because right now he's fuming at a ear bashing I just gave him about his shitty parenting skills with Christi."

"Oh god Ronnie what the hell did you say? And please tell me you behaved yourself. I can't afford to lose this internship or I'm majorly screwed and then I'll be stuck with him for God knows how long!" she groans as Alex puts a hand on the small of her back worried.

"You're not gonna lose your God damn internship! If anything, McBastard is gonna call Mass. Gen and Cleveland and Hopkins and all those really good hospitals that I keep getting internship offers to, and tell them I'm, no good! What the hell did you do, Christi? You're the one we all defend, and now I'll have to work at Seattle Grace!" Veronica scoffed and Richard Webber came up.

"You think it's no good here?" he asked.

"You guys are number twelve in teaching hospitals, while these good ones, are one, two, three, four. Twelve, Doctor Webber. I would rather learn."

Then she walked off. Jackson, Alex and Christi were staring wide-eyed.

"Some fricking nerve." Alex muttered.

"She called my dad a bastard."

"A McBastard," Jackson corrected.

"He can be a total ass," Alex shrugged.

"Get back to work!" Richard snapped, "Work!"

They all quickly disperse Christi is still in shock.

"She called him a McBastard. I don't think anyone has ever had the balls to say to his face. Ever. I've only ever called him a mother fucker and bastard. Man this is something for the history books. Damn." Christi says smiling as Veronica came up to her.

"Okay what the hell did you do?"

"I did nothing. This all because of this morning. He gave the "you're here to learn and not to get a screw or boyfriend" talk. Again when all found out who were going to be shadowing after. Dr. Webber said I was with Alex. I told him off saying I could do whatever the hell I wanted to with my life and that he couldn't tell me who I let and don't let into my life. Then we went down for lunch, Alex and I, we had lunch and sat there talking and getting to know each other and then as we were finishing up my dad and Lexi walk in. Apparently he was getting his dick in a twist and I was going to go and see what was bugging the shit outta him and I was waiting for Lexi to shut him up just as I was about to say something I heard him say that he was only keeping me here so that he can watch me and not make the same _mistakes_ he did in med school." She said putting emphasis on mistakes and she also pointed to herself.

Veronica just looked at her like she had grown three heads.

"He didn't!" she asks wide eyed.

"McBastard did."

"Damn." Veronica said.

"Yea and now I have to go home and face him. At least here I can avoid him easily."

"yea. Well we finish up in a few hours. How about you come over to my place and we have a girls night. Junk food and movies all night."

"Actually I already have plans." She says as Alex makes it obvious by putting his hand on the small of her back.

She looks at him with sad eyes, "You stole my best friend." She laughs weakly, "You stole her from me, you... Bad person..."

"Okay, don't make a scene." Christi said quickly. Veronica glared at her playfully.

"I'm not making a scene. I guess I'll just go to my hotel and go online shopping like any normal friend of yours would."

"You don't have money to do that, remember." Christi warned.

"Oh yeah," Veronica muttered. Then Jackson came up again.

"Hey, Veronica," he addressed her, "Wanna go out for a movie later, or something?"

"Uhh, well, since I don't have money or available friends, sure." she smiled. Then Jackson left.

"I think he just saved your day." Christi laughed. Veronica rolled her eyes and walked off. XXXXX

Later that night Christi was getting ready for date with Alex. She was straightening her hair and doing her makeup. She was wearing jeans and a black satin halter top with strappy silver heels. After the shift they had agreed to make it a double date with Jackson and Veronica.

She was just finishing her hair when Mark comes in.

"Where are you going?"

"Out on a double date. And tomorrow Veronica and I are going apartment hunting since I'm trapped here for the next three years. I as might as well make the best of it and be living somewhere where I don't have to answer to you of where I am going, doing or when I am going to be home." She said.

"Like hell you are."

"Like hell I am." She said as someone rang the bell and Christi went to get it as it was Veronica picking her up as they agreed to meet the guys at the restaurant before the movie.

She grabs her jacket and bag.

"Hey Ronnie let's go." She said as they headed out.

They meet up at Cara Bella and they guys jaws just hit the ground at how the girls were dressed.

"We guess that you approve?" Veronica asks.

"Yea." Alex answers for the both of them.

Veronica was wearing jean shorts that go to her waist with a blank tank top and a red blazer jacket with tank top was tucked into the shorts and she was also wearing clunky black ankle heels.

They head inside and get seated and they order their drinks. Christi gets a Mojito to drink, Veronica gets a Screwdriver while the guys get a beer.

"So how did McBastard take it that you were going with Alex?" Jackson asks.

"He doesn't know. He doesn't need to know of who I'm going out on a date with. It's none of his damn business. He was early around when I was growing up then when I was sixteen he shipped me off to some all girls school in Yakima." Christi said.

"and that's how you two met?" Alex confirms.

"Yea." They girls said in unison.

"So what did you do to get into that school, Ronnie?" Jackson asks.

"I got my dad arrested."

"What?" Jackson asked immediately.

"Well, I was going out with this guy, and he got me pregnant. And like, it wasn't on accident. I stopped taking my birth control so I could get pregnant and stay with him. So, I was hanging at his house after he already knew and agreed to help, and I hadn't told anyone else yet except for him and his friends. But I was with him and his friends at his house smoking, and we saw my dad's car pull up, so we ran. My dad followed us all the way to Alaska, where we lived in hiding for twelve weeks. We decided to go out one day when we thought it was safe. And as I was picking up a refry off the ground, I heard a crash. I saw my boyfriend lying dead in the middle of the street and my dad in the car. I miscarried the baby and got my dad arrested for manslaughter."

"Oh God," Jackson said, the asked, "What's a refry?"

"It's a cigarette someone already smoked but there's still something besides the filter left."

"You smoke those?" Alex asked.

"They're good cigarettes, and we didn't have money to buy any." she shrugged, "I still take them, no matter what. It saves my wallet."

"Do you smoke?" Alex turns to Christi, "Or did you used to?"

"I used to. I did it to get back at my parents. But once my dad got custody of me he cut me off cold turkey. Which resulted in him getting a black eye."

"You hit your dad!" Alex asked.

"I was sixteen and he cut me off cold turkey and he said something to me while I was PMSing and going through withdrawal and punched him. Then my ex showed up to make things worse which ended me up in Y.G.A aka Yakima Girls Academy." Christi said.

"Wait isn't that the strictest girls academy in the continental US?" Alex asks.

"Yup." Christi said.

"And Christi and I were "labeled" as "problem" children so they roomed us together in the dorms for all the other "problem" children." Veronica said.

"And we've been best friends ever since. They cut Ronnie off cold turkey to so we helped keep each other sane while being in a hell hole school."

"That's good that you had each other and besides smoking is a disgusting habit." Alex said.

"Med students. We know!" the girls giggle.

The boys laugh and roll their eyes.

After they finish dinner they head over to the theater and the guys buy the tickets and popcorn and soda.

They head into the theater and find seats and they get comfortable.

After a while the movie starts. Alex had his arm around Christi's shoulders and Jackson was holding Ronnie's hand with the fingers interlocked.

Christi lies her head on Alex's shoulder. He smiles and kisses the tops of her head and holds her close. She looks up and smiles at him and kisses him quickly.

By the time the movie ends the girls are in tears. Alex smiles as he came prepared and reached into his jacket pocket and handed a few tissues to the girls.

They thanked him quietly and wiped the tears off their faces.

* * *

"Let your heart guide you. It whispers, so listen closely" - **Land Before Time**.

**A/N**: PLEASE be nice as this is my FIRST Grey's Anatomy story please be nice! thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you. - **Winnie the Pooh

* * *

**

It was a few months later, in February, and Veronica was visiting from New York again. Christi and Alex were secretly dating while Jackson and Veronica were exclusively dating. Veronica visited Seattle every weekend or so, whenever she could. Alex and Christi were soon going to come out publicly and get an apartment together. In fact, Christi and Veronica were walking to Mark's apartment to get her stuff right now.

"So why are we walking there?" Veronica asked.

"Because I didn't have my car, and my car is there."

"Oh," Veronica said simply, "And you're so against taking mine."

"Yes, I am against taking a Pontiac Solstice with a broken convertible roof and limited trunk space in the soon to be rain."

"Refry!" Veronica exclaimed, bending to pick up a cigarette with a plastic thing at the filter.

"That's no cigarette," Christi said.

"It's a cigarillo," Veronica said, taking her lighter out.

"What's the plastic?"

"The tip,"

"You still smoke?"

"Not cigarettes. I smoke cigars, and little cigars, and these cigarillos, which is in the middle of the two."

"Little cigars," Christi asked as Veronica sparked her lighter to sanitize the filter.

"They're like cigars in the size of cigarettes."

"Wait, didn't you quit?" Christi asked, "Back in high school."

"Nope," Veronica said shortly, "I would go out into town and light refries."

"You should stop smoking."

"And war should stop too, but that's not happening." Veronica rolled her eyes as she lit up.

"On the first date you said you'd quit though."

"I said I knew how disgusting the habit was. I never said I quit." Veronica took a drag, "This one's vanilla."

"That's disgusting," Christi muttered.

"Vanilla," Veronica asked, "No, it's delicious, want a drag?"

"Absolutely not," Christi shrieked.

"Jeez, calm down,"

"Just smoke your damn cigar," Christi muttered, "I just want you to live to see eighty."

"I'll live to see eighty," Veronica sighed, "Hell I'm living to see a hundred and five." XXX

"What are you two doing?" Mark demanded as he saw Veronica and Christi carrying boxes down the hall.

"I'm moving out dad." Christi said, "And you can't stop me."

"I sure as hell can stop you! I'll stop paying for medical school."

"I'll find a way dad! I will find something to keep me in, one way or another. But I'm moving out from you and you rules! If I can support myself and not get into trouble, maybe you'll respect me a tad more. If not, then oh well. I can live without you." Christi said. Mark stared at her, ashamed. He wasn't ashamed of her, he was ashamed of himself. He couldn't and wouldn't admit it though, not to her. All he did was walk away.

"He looks sad," Veronica noted.

"He drove me into doing this." Christi reminded her, "His rules forced me."

"I know, I know," Veronica said, pushing the elevator button. They got all of her stuff into her Honda Fit and drove to Meredith's place, where Alex still lived until they got an apartment. Christi would be living with them too, and Veronica stayed there when she was in town.

Derek, Alex and Jackson came out to help get the boxes for them. Meredith invited them in and gave them each a margarita.

"Is this made with tequila or vodka?" Veronica asked.

"Tequila," Meredith answered. Veronica shrugged.

"Alright,"

"Here's to Christi moving in," Alex proposed when they were done with boxes.

"Not for good," Meredith reminded them.

"Fucking, still," Veronica said, "Here's to that."

They all clinked glasses and drank. XXX

Veronica and Christi were lounging around Meredith's house a few mornings later while all the doctors were at work. Christi had the day off and Veronica didn't have to go back to New York until the next day. She was already packed, but wanted to stay to help Christi apartment hunt.

"What about the one on Third?" Veronica pointed to a nice apartment on her laptop screen.

"Because that apartment is in New York," Christi said.

"Oh yeah, I was looking in New York apartments."

"Why, are you replacing me?" Christi acted offended.

"No, I was looking for us to move in together when you graduate medical school. Then you'll move to New York with me, or to Baltimore, or to Boston, or to wherever the hospital I accept to work at is."

"How many offers do you have?"

"A lot," she sighed, "Yesterday I got an email suggesting I work at the Danny Jimenez Memorial Clinic in Alaska."

"Danny Jimenez, as in, your Danny Jimenez," Christi emphasized.

"Yep," Veronica said, "He's the one."

"Are you going to work there?"

"I don't think so," Veronica sighed, "I like Maryland."

"Maryland is nice," Christi agreed, "But see the thing is, I'm starting to like Seattle."

"Excuse me?" Veronica asked, disbelieving.

"I like it here. I have Alex and I'm sure my dad and I will make up one day."

"But your best friend is in New York." Veronica pointed to herself.

"Maybe you could move to Seattle too." Christi suggested.

"That's a laugh," Veronica rolled her eyes, "I can't move here."

"Why not, Jackson's here, your best friend is in Seattle." Christi mocked Veronica by pointing to herself.

"I need a good teaching hospital."

"Veronica, Seattle Grace is pretty good, admit it."

"Okay, it is, but it's too rainy here."

"And it's so much less wet in Maryland? Maryland is by the ocean, Veronica."

"Totally different, completely and totally different, Plus, I won't be able to move here until I finish medical school at Columbia, which is still a year away." Veronica said. Suddenly, something overwhelmed her and she jumped off the couch and ran into the bathroom. Christi ran after her, only to find her throwing up in the toilet. Christi held her hair back until she was done. Veronica wiped her mouth and leaned her head against the glass shower door.

"That was violent," Christi said. Veronica scoffed and groaned.

"My head hurts,"

"Are you having a hangover?" Christi asked.

"No," Veronica shook her head, "It's the stomach flu."

Christi put her head to Veronica's forehead to feel her temperature.

"No, you aren't warm. It's no flu." Christi thought for a moment, "Are you pregnant?"

"Absolutely not," Veronica laughed at the idea, "I can't ever be pregnant."

"You really must not want kids."

"No, I can't have kids, like, I can't."

"Oh, you're infertile," Christi said as Veronica nodded, "Do you still use protection to prevent diseases, or birth control for your period?"

"No, Christi, I don't." Veronica sighed.

"I'm getting you a test."

"I'm infertile don't waste fifteen dollars that you might as well give to me anyway." Veronica demanded, getting up. She followed Christi to the front door, where she was told to put on a jacket.

"We're going to the store to get a test." Christi said.

"I don't like you anymore." Veronica sighed, but followed. Twenty minutes later, they were waiting for either a blue or black dot.

"Is it up yet?" Christi asked.

"It takes ten minutes. It's only been four. Hold your horses." It was quiet after Veronica said that, then she said, "These tests are so fricking unclear. A blue or black dot, but which one is pregnant?"

"It says," Christi read the box, "If you are pregnant it will be a blue dot, and if not it'll be black."

"That's dumb," Veronica muttered, "It should just be like, a minus or a plus, or a minus or an equal sign, or a 'pregnant' or 'not pregnant'."

"One time there was one with a smiley face that meant not pregnant." Christi smiled.

"How amazing is that. I want it right now." Veronica laughed too.

"Babies are miracles,"

"Not when they're never supposed to happen. After my miscarriage, I was supposed to be infertile."

"Oh," Christi said and looked at her watch, "It's time," Christi said, picking up the test.

"What does the pee stick say?" Veronica asked. Christi furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's like, gray." She said. Veronica grabbed it and sighed.

"That's fucking navy, it's blue, I'm pregnant." She sighed.

"You're what?" Jackson asked from the doorway.

"I knew it," Christi muttered and left them alone.

"I guess I'm pregnant," Veronica shrugged.

"So what are we gonna do?" Jackson asked.

"Well I have a year and a half left of school, and then I have residency ahead of me."

"But you also have me, and I'll help throughout your pregnancy.

"Oh yeah, the baby will come just in time for my senior year of medical school to start. Then I'll have to take a year or so off to take care of the baby. I'll graduate late." Veronica sighed.

"Not a year, you only have to take a month or two off, and then you're back in school. And if you take summer courses, you can take those maternity months off worry free. You'll graduate in time and start your internship the following January."

"Still the time in between graduating and internship is nine months in itself."

"But you can still work in the summer if you want and autumn and it'll be exactly the same, except with a baby."

"That's the thing, though, with a baby. When I get home my work doesn't end. I'll have to take care of it nonstop."

"Well, what's better than motherhood?" Jackson kissed her forehead.

"Sleep," Veronica said, "The thing is, it's not so much the schedule and whatnot, but responsibility. When you have a baby, you have to be responsible for it and just knowing that you have a child puts so much on your shoulders, even if it's not real."

"You'll have me, and I'll help out so much." He kissed her again, "Are you gonna work at Seattle Grace?"

"I don't think I have a choice." Veronica said, getting misty-eyed, "I don't want to make you move."

"It'll be great," Jackson promised, letting her cry into his chest, "We'll be fine." XXX

Christi was in the living room as Jackson and Veronica sorted things out in the bathroom. Alex walked in and sprinted over to Christi.

"Christi, I am gonna take you on vacation!"

"Vacation, what, where," Christi asked.

"Spring break for school students is soon and I asked the Chief for that week off. He accepted so I'm taking you on a cruise to Hawaii! We're gonna see all the islands."

"What made you do that? You know if my dad finds out he'll try to murder you. But it does sound like so much fun. A week away from the hell my dad is creating. When do we leave for it and anything in particular I should pack?" she asks with a devious smirk knowing his answer.

"Well, first of all, you know what I gave you for your birthday?" he kissed her deeply and she nodded, "Bring that." He whispered.

"Should I also bring that bikini you love… Oh so much," she asked. He kissed her again and nodded.

"Let's get packing," He suggested.

"IT's a month away," Christi protested.

"Well then let's do something else in the bedroom," Alex smirked. Christi laughed and he chased her to the bedroom.

* * *

True love is not a vacation from reality, but a lifetime away from the world. - **Unknown **

**This chapter was written by Ronnie T.C. give her props for it!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"The heart in pursuit of oneness will find the most inexplicable beauty" - **Unknown**.

* * *

Christi and Alex are now on the cruise and Christi is lying by the side of the pool tanning and Alex is trying to get her to come in as he was leaning on the side of the pool.

"Come on babe."

"No! I'm comfortable. And I'm getting a tan which is friggin impossible to get in Settle. I wanna get as much sun as I can." She says sitting up and looking at him.

She starts laughing as he's pouting at her.

"No Alexander."

"Come on babe please!"

"Alexander Michael Karev!" she said hoping her using his full name would make him get the point.

"Oh that's it Christina Jasmine Sloan!" he said getting out and going over to her and picking her up around her waist and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Alexander Michael Karev don't you dare!" she squeals giggling.

"Too late." He said jumping into the pool with her still over his shoulder.

She surfaces and looks over at a smirking Alex.

"Oh you are so not getting any lovin' tonight." She says.

"I think I am. Because you'll be lovin' me after dinner tonight."

"And what exactly makes you think that?"

"I don't think it. I know it." He said.

"Sure." She said.

"Okay come on we have tickets for the show at three and it's quarter till two. We need to start getting ready."

She nods and gets out and grabs her towel and wraps it around her torso as Alex gets out and wraps his around his waist.

She smiles as they grab their stuff and head back to the room.

When they get to the room Alex opens the door and pushes her up against the door attacking her mouth with his. She wraps her arms around his neck and he slips his arms around her waist and he walks her back toward the bed.

She pulls back when she needs to breathe as he starts to kiss down her neck.

"Aren't we supposed to be getting ready?" she asks breathing heavily as he sucked on her pulse point.

"Yes. But I like this better." He mutters against her neck.

"Remember. No marks. Not yet." She moans softly.

"Yea I know. I just can't leave them where they can be seen. But I can leave them where they won't be see." He growls playfully against her neck.

She giggles. XXXXX

A while later they were getting ready to go to the show.

"After you're little seduction there it's made us run late." She teases.

"Hey I know you enjoyed it."

"Yea I did." She says giggling.

They get to the show and take their seats and the show starts a few minutes later. Christi had her head resting on his shoulder and one of her arms wrapped around his bicep.

After the show ends they head to their dinner reservations at one of the nice restaurants on the ship. They have to wait a while for their table to be ready.

While they do that Alex is talking to the head waiter and their waiter.

"Look I have something really special planned for my girlfriend tonight and I really need this to go on without a hitch. I just need to somehow get this to you when you take the desert order." Alex said holding up the small black velvet box that he's been keeping hidden and he slipped into his pocket as Christi was getting ready.

"Any special message?"

"No, no thank you," Alex said.

"Okay, it'll be a little more, but we'll put it on your bill." the waitress smiled and took the box.

"That's fine. She's completely worth it."

The guy nods as Alex heads back over to Christi.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. Just a special surprise." He smiles kissing her.

She just smiles and kisses him.

They get seated and enjoyed a nice dinner.

"Can I get you desert?" the girl asks trying to keep a professional look.

"Can I get the black tie mouse cake please?"

"Sure and for you sir?" she asks Alex.

"The same please."

She smiles and nods.

They sit there and talk and when the girl comes over with their deserts and she gives Alex his first then Christi's and she smiles and says, "Enjoy." Then she leaves and Christi goes to take a bite then she notices the little box.

"Uhh I think this is someone else." She said.

"I don't think so."

"Alex really."

"Babe, open it." He said.

She eyes him suspiciously and opens it and then she sees the ring and Alex gets down on one knee and looks at her and takes the box in his right hand and her left hand in his left.

"Christi, you've only been in my life for a short amount of time, but I've fallen in love with you. I know we've had troubles with certain people about accepting our relationship, but who cares? There's even more people who do support us and they matter. They probably all support what I'm doing now too. They're the ones who matter; they will be in our life. But anyway, the people who don't support us are only one challenge we'll have, and hopefully we will last forever, and have more challenges ahead, because that builds a strong relationship, and I want that with you. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long, long time, and I want you to keep being the best thing. Christi Jasmine Sloan, will you marry me, please?" he says as one of the many cruise line photographers comes over and takes a picture of the scene

"Oh my god. Alex." She said with tears streaming down her face then she finally says, "Yes. Yes I will."

He smiles and takes the ring out and puts it on her hand and he smiles, "Perfect fit." He says smiling and taking her into his arms kissing her and the photographer takes a picture of that as well knowing they would want a picture of that as well. XXXXX

The week was over now and Alex and Christi are back to work. Right now everyone is in the lunch room talking and Christi is talking and moving her hands around as she's part Italian from her mom's side and Italians tend to talk with their hands and it was then Veronica and Lexie notice her left hand and Veronica grabs her hand and yanks her hand over to her.

"HOLY SHIT WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" she practically squeals looking at the ring along with Lexie.

"On the trip. Oh my god. It was so sweet and romantic. I have the pictures at home I have to bring in tomorrow." She giggles as Lexie grabs her hand to get a better look at her hand as Mark comes up.

"What's with all the girlish screams?" he asks as Christi quickly pulls her hand back and sits on her hand so that Mark didn't see it.

"Your hand will fall asleep like that," Mark says, pointing to her.

"Well," Christi sighed, taking her hand out carefully, trying to hide the ring. There was no hope.

"Are you... Engaged?" Mark asked.

"Yeah," Christi muttered, waiting for an explosion.

"Well," Mark clenched his fists, "Congratulations, and best wishes, sweetie." Mark pulled her into a hug.

"You aren't angry?" Christi asked when they pulled back.

"When you moved out, your words really got to me. I'm sorry for how mean I've been, and I'm sorry for... Well, everything. I love you, and I don't want you thinking otherwise anymore."

"Really?" Christi asked, getting teary eyed, "I love you too," she hugged him tightly.

"You're growing up," he whispered.

"I've been grown, Daddy, you just haven't realized." Christi kissed his cheek.

"Yea, I guess I haven't. I just didn't want you messing up your life and career before they could even begin. But I realized I was being too harsh and that I have been favoring Sloane and not trying to realize how hard you had it growing up with me just coming around when I damn well felt like it."

She smiles and hugs him again.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"Well uhhh you kinda sorta already know him daddy." She says sheepishly smiling at him.

He looks confused then over at Alex who was trying to slowly escape from the cafeteria.

"Okay, Christi, I warned you of him. However, I see the love in his eyes, and the love in your eyes. I wish you both the best." Mark smiles.

"Thank you,"

"Just don't end up like Izzie," Mark said.

"Mark," Lexie sighed, "She won't get cancer and get kicked out of the program!"

"I think he meant just up leaving him then sending him divorce papers." Derek said.

"Wait who the hell are all of you talking about?" she asks completely lost.

"he didn't tell you?" Mark says.

"He's really….sensitive about talking about his past. I didn't want to push things or it would end up with us fighting. I figured I would let him tell me when he was ready to." She said looking really lost.

"Well, he and his ex, Izzie, took Meredith's and Derek's wdding and got married while she had cancer. She died, then she came back, and then she lost her memory. Then, she got it back, recovered and got back to work. She got fired from surgery, blamed it on Alex and left. She kept coming back, trying to work out the marriage, but ended up sending him divorce papers." Lexie explained.

"Lexie had a part in this too," Meredith came up, "She slept with Alex."

Lexie couched harshly, "sensitive material!" she pointed to Mark.

"Oh, we Greys ruin marriages, nothing to worry about." Meredith scoffed.

"Anyway, Izzie is the one who blamed Alex, and then it all went downhill. That's the short story, I can't explain any further or else someone's gonna cry." Lexie sighed, and looked at Meredith, "I didn't ruin their marriage."

"And Mark and I didn't ruin Derek and Addison's." Meredith said sarcastically and smirked.

"Dirty mistresses, we are," Mark shrugged.

"Oh God," Veronica said, "You guys are adulterous whores too? Oh, hook up with my father, he's a slut."

"That's where you got it." Christi laughed.

"I'm not denying it," she shrugged, "I needed the money." Then Veronica and Christi burst into a fit of giggles. Alex and Jackson came up and looked at them suspiciously.

"We're gonna be late for the ultrasound," Jackson said to Veronica. A round of 'You're pregnant?' was said around the room.

"That I am," Veronica nodded, "Very much so,"

"How could this be?" Mark, who was beginning to think of Veronica as a third daughter, asked.

"Well, Mark," Veroncia said, "When a man and a woman both have strong libidos, they go to their bedroom in Meredith Grey's house, and have a lot of hot," Veronica was cut off by everyone, saying 'hush'.

"We don't need to know about you two doing that." Mark said.

"We can already hear it," Meredith sighed.

"We're vocal," Jackson muttered, "What of it?"

"We aren't afraid to get graphic, but we'll see you later. We're gonna go see our little sea monkey in there!" Veronica says, taking Jackson's hand and leaving.

"So what have you been talking about?" Alex asked Christi.

"Well," Christi said, "My dad gives us his congratulations, and we're on good terms now." she smiled, "And that's it." she said quickly.

"That's it?" he asked, "Well, thanks Mark." Alex said and shook his hand.

"No problem," Mark smiled back.

Christi just hoped that Alex would talk to her about what happened with Izzie. She didn't want to push it but once she had a hold of a little bit of information that she needed to know more of she wouldn't let it go until she got her answers. She was like a dog with a bone.

After lunch they all get back to work and Christi and Alex head up to Peds. He smiles at how her eyes light up every time they get to Peds.

"I have a feeling I'm going to have drag you outta here every day when you get your degree." Alex teased.

"You just might!" she laughs as Dr. Webber comes up and stops them.

"Dr. Karev, Miss. Sloan, I hear you two are engaged."

"We are." Alex said.

"Will this affect your work at all?"

"No sir." They said.

"Then I'm fine with it. If it starts to affect your work, one of you will be transferred to another hospital."

They both nod and they continue on their way to check on a patient.

* * *

"You may hold my hand for a while, but you hold my heart forever" - **Unknown**.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story, by the way, is set in season six. And to clear this up, Lexie is with Mark in season six so that Alex can be with OC Christi. So yeah, there we go. However, we are soon going to transition to season seven, hint, hint.**

_Even a very small degree of hope is enough to cause the birth of love. – __**Stendhal

* * *

**_

"The chocolate was so disgusting, Alex," Christi argued, "And the lemon is so much classier.

"I don't want our wedding to be fruity," he said, "What about the vanilla?"

"It's boring, so boring," Christi said as they walked through the hospital doors.

"Well what about the one with the butterscotch icing?"

"Hate butterscotch, can't stand it. The cake was nasty too."

"Well aren't you two just the old married couple?" Arizona teased, "Are you on my service today?"

"Yes, I am," Alex nodded.

"Wait, we aren't an old married couple," Christi protested.

"You fight like you are," Callie came up, shot a glare to Arizona and said, "Josie Kennedy, trauma room four, we're working with Hunt today."

"Josie Kennedy?" Arizona asked, "Is she a kid?"

"Four years old, severe trauma and broken bones, c'mon."

"What, we don't fight!" Christi exclaimed as they all rushed off to get scrubs.

"You were,"

"Wait, what about the Italian cake, Alex! It'd mean a lot to me!" Christi remembered.

"You'll deal with this later, because a bunch of ambulances full of little kids with broken bones are coming! Where the hell is Veronica when you need her?" Callie exclaimed.

"She's visiting she said she wanted to work with you for the time she was here." Christi said.

"Where is she?"

"I'm here!" Veronica exclaimed, "I'm on your service?"

"Yes,"

"Awesome!"

"Okay, we'll visit Josie while you two get the rest of the kids." Arizona said. Arizona and Christi hurried to Josie.

"So are you two still together?" Christi asked.

"Nope, I don't want kids, Callie does."

"I'm so sorry, but why don't you?" Christi asked. Arizona looked at her and frowned.

"It's not really something you need to be worried about."

"Okay, here's our patient," Christi pulled back the curtain in the ER to show a small Middle Eastern girl lying on the bed.

"Josie, how do you feel?" Arizona asked.

"I'm in pain. I want my Mommy,"

"Where's your mommy, Josie?" Christi asks, starting to work on setting her bones and getting her x-rays.

"She's in Heaven, I want to go to her," Josie whimpers.

"We can't let you, now what about your daddy?" Arizona asks.

"He is mean, I don't want him here."

"You need him here; we need him to get you all better." Christi says.

"Christi, go find her father." Arizona demands. Christi goes to the waiting room where she finds a white man yelling the nurses for Josie.

"Mr. Kennedy," Christi interrupts him.

"What," he turned and snarled, "Can I see my damn daughter?"

"Yes, we need you to sign a few papers."

"Let me see her first," he demanded. Christi brings him to the x-ray lab where she was now getting x-rays done.

"What's she got?" Veronica comes in and asks.

"Severe broken ribs, a broken arm, fractured wrist, sprained ankle, head trauma and a broken nose." Arizona listed and pointed to the bones on the screen.

"What caused this?" Alex asked Mr. Kennedy.

"She fell," he muttered.

"Will you excuse us, Mr. Kennedy?" Christi asked, "We need to discuss something." The man huffed, but left the room.

"What's this about?" Arizona asked.

"He's lying, she didn't fall. Trust me, this is child abuse. MY step-dad used to abuse me and one time I had these exact same injuries. Look at her, she did not fall, she's being abused."

"Why should we trust you?" Arizona asked.

"He's an angry white man with a dead Middle Eastern wife and a small child. He most likely abuses her,"

"Look, we're here to fix her injuries, we can't get involved with stuff like this." Arizona said.

"Well, this could be serious." Alex said, "One time, a man came in, and his little girl shot him because he was abusing her and the wife, and Meredith got involved and then everything turned out fine."

"Look, that's different, completely different." Arizona said, "Let's just fix her." XXX

"Josie, sweetie," Christi bent down to look at her, "I need to ask you some things."

"Okay," Josie said, coughing a little. Christi glanced back to make sure the blinds and door was closed.

"Josie, how did this happen?"

"My," she coughed again, "My daddy got really mad, and he hit me. Except this time, it hurt really badly. He hit me lots of times and then I fell asleep. Then I woke up and I was behind those curtains."

"Does your daddy do this a lot?" Christi asked.

"If I tell you he'll get in trouble."

"Josie, when I was your age, and even older, my step-daddy hit me a lot. Then when I told someone he didn't do it anymore."

"He does it a lot. But I've never gone to a doctor for it."

"Well this time it was a lot worse, and now you need to have some surgeries to make you all better."

"Will I not hurt no more?"

"You'll be pain-free."

"Okay, good." XXX

As soon as Christi and Josie ended the conversation, Christi rushed to the lunch room where Arizona was eating lunch with Teddy.

"Arizona," she gasped, "I have proof, and the girl is being abused."

"How do you know?"

"I asked her and she said he does. Why would she lie?"

"I… I'm sorry, Christi, for not believing you first. Now let's go to Shepherd." Arizona apologizes. They rush to Derek's office and tell him that Josie Kennedy is being abused.

"I'll call child services immediately," Derek said and picked up his phone. A half hour later, they were watching Mr. Kennedy being pulled away. Meanwhile, Veronica was shocked at who was in the ER.

"Victoria, why the hell are you in here," Veronica asked her sister.

"I need some medicinal marijuana to cure my blinding headache." She teased.

"You're joking, right," Veronica scoffed.

"I am joking, but really, I need a doctor for my blinding headache."

"I'll cure you," Veronica sighed, "No one's bothering Chief Shepherd now." XXX

After watching Mr. Kennedy get taken off into custody of the police he grabs her hand and leads her over to the on-call room.

"Okay what was that about in the x-ray lab?"

"I was just trying to protect that girl. You have no idea on what he could have done to her.

Those injuries were done with such hatred. I didn't want to see that poor little girl get abused anymore. It wasn't fair to her. I was just trying to protect her. Like I wish someone did with me."

"How come this never came up? I'm not mad I'm just…worried, and concerned." He said gently cupping the side of her face.

"I don't know. I just don't like talking about it. It brings up really bad memories and brings back the nightmares." She said softly as tears well up in her eyes and roll down her checks.

Alex pulls her into his arms and holds her close and rubs her back as she cries. He hated seeing her cry. He knew that he would have to tell her sooner or later about Izzie and what happened he didn't want to start off their life together with secrets. That's how things got ruined with him and Izzie was all the secrets. He wasn't going to let the secrets ruin him and Christi. He out right refused to let that happen.

Just as he was about to say something her cell rang from her pocket making her jump.

She calms down a bit as she pulls her cell from her pocket and then looks at the display.

It was a Miami-Dade number and she frowned.

"What?" Alex asked.

"It's a Miami-Dade number." She said then adds, "I haven't had contact with anyone in Miami besides my mom since I was sixteen." She said answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Christina Sloan?"

"Yes." She said.

"My name is Sergeant Roberto Delko with the Miami-Dade police department, and I'm sorry to inform you that your mother and son were in a motor vehicle accident and were rushed Dade General. Your mother was DOA but your son is in the ICU."

"Oh god." She said falling back onto the bed white as a sheet.

She talks to the guy for a while longer then she hangs up the phone and just stares directly at the wall.

"Christi?" He asked kneeling down putting his hands on her knees.

"I gotta go and talk to my dad." She said getting up and walking out.

She finds Mark about to head down to lunch and she goes over to him before he could get into the elevator.

"Dad!" she cries.

Mark turns and he looks at her and sees how pale she is.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"It's mom and Seth!" she cries.

"Who's Seth?"

"My…my… son. I was sixteen when I had him. I had him the month before you got custody of me. Mom was killed in a car accident and Seth is in the ICU. I need to go down to Miami. Please come with me." She cries clinging to him like a scared little kid.

Mark holds her close and rubs her back and lets her cry into his chest. He could tell she was really upset and just needed to be held.

"Christi sweetie let me ask you something, why isn't he with you?"

"Because my step-dad is a real mother fucker and said I wasn't fit to be a mother even though you had just gained custody of me but wasn't able to get me for another month. He said that he and my mom would be better to raise him. But once I was in college I fought it and I won custody back but asked if he could remain with my mom until I finished med school. I was going to say something earlier but thing got out of control which us trying to bitch each other to insanity then I got with Alex and things just got so unorganized I never got the chance to tell you till now. But daddy please. I can't go there alone." She begs him in tears.

"I won't let you go alone. We'll get the first flight down there tomorrow." He

XXX

"Sloan!" Arizona exclaimed. She walked over to Mark, who was eating lunch with Lexie. "Tell your daughter to watch it with me."

"Excuse me?" Mark asked.

"She disrespected me and was attitudinal with me. She went behind my back and disobeyed me."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Christi, Alex and I were treating a little girl who supposedly fell down the stairs, but Christi thought she was being abused. She talked back to me about it, told her own story of being abused by her step-dad and went off that. She went behind my back and asked the girl about it, and the little girl was being abused, but still. She disrespected me, so tell her to not."

"She was abused?" Mark asked.

"Not the point," Arizona snapped. She sighed, and walked away. Then Mark went off to find Christi. He found her in the on-call room telling Alex about her step-dad. She retold Mark everything she told Alex, and Mark hugged her.

"It's okay," he said when she began crying; "You're safe, you're with me now. And Alex and I will protect you no matter what."

"I love you, Dad, I love you Alex," she whimpered. XXX

The next day, Veronica's sister was still in the hospital. Veronica was staying for a while and Christi wasn't working that day, but was staying with the kids anyway. It was strangely eerie on this day, and no one liked it. Then, everyone understood why, as Alex crawled into the occupied elevator with a gunshot in the side of his chest. The elevator doors opened and Veronica gasped.

"Come on," Veronica said, helping Alex get into the elevator faster. She pressed the close button and the doors closed, leaving Gary Clark with a dead Reed. Gary left the supply closet and April soon came along and stumbled over Reed. She ran up to Chief Shepherd's office, and then the word got out. The hospital went into lockdown.

Callie, Arizona and Christi were trapped on Arizona's floor, while Jackson was in surgery and Lexie, Mark and Alex were in the conference room, trying to fix Alex. Veronica had gone off to find her sister. She found her in the deserted trauma room one. All the trauma rooms, and the ER, were empty, except for theirs.

"Veronica, we're gonna die," she gasped, "We're gonna die,"

"We aren't going to die," Veronica says sternly, "We are not going to die, we'll live. We will make it through this, I promise."

"What if we don't, Ronnie?" Victoria asked. As soon as she did, the door slammed open. Gary Clark comes in with a gun pointed at Victoria.

"Are either of your surgeons?" he asks.

"No," Veronica said.

"N-no," Victoria stuttered, afraid, that he'd shoot one of them.

"Don't shoot us please," Veronica said hoarsely. She stood up and faced him.

"Sit down!" he yelled, feeling threatened.

"No, you have the gun, you have the power to kill! You're playing God right now, so you shouldn't feel threatened by me, and I'm weaponless!"

"Shut up," Gary yelled.

"Don't yell at my sister, and don't shoot her!" Victoria stood up.

"Or what," he sneered.

"Or else," Victoria exclaimed, "Or else I'll kill you, too!"

"You think you can hurt me?" Gary scoffed. He raised the gun and shot her in the chest, then she fell to the ground.

"Victoria!" Veronica yelled in shock. Veronica shrieks, and Gary takes off. She moves to put pressure on the wound in her chest.

"Veronica, I'm gonna die, don't try to stop Death." She whispers.

"I will do whatever it takes to stop Death! Death isn't taking you today, not today!" Veronica yells.

"Death is," Victoria gasps, "I love you, Veronica, I love you."

"Don't, you aren't dying Victoria,"

"I love you," she whispers as she closes her eyes, and takes her last breath.

"No!" Veronica yelled, "No, Victoria!" XXX

Meanwhile, with Lexie and Mark trying to save Alex, he's asking for Christi.

"She's in pediatrics, the hospital is on lockdown." Lexie said.

"When I see that guy, I'm kicking his ass."

"Yeah, you do that," Mark said.

"Tell Christi I love her." He said, "I know I'm not dying, but tell her I said I loved her while I'm recovering."

"We will, Alex, we will," Lexie said.

"And, and tell her I'll tell her about Izzie,"

"She already knows some of it." Mark said.

"I guessed someone already told her, but tell her I'm gonna tell her the whole thing."

"Okay," Lexie shrugged, "We will," XXX

Arizona and Callie are arguing while Christi is trying to escape the pediatric ward to find Alex. She finally gets out and nearly misses Gary, and goes to find Alex. She finds Alex, Lexie and Mark in the conference room.

"Christi," Mark gasps when she comes in.

"Christi," Alex groans. She rushes over to hold his hand.

"Alex, I love you, I love you so much," she says with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too," he whispers, "I'm gonna tell you all about Izzie."

"You don't have to, if you don't want to."

"I need to tell you. I need to," he whispers. He tells her all about Izzie. About how in the beginning of their internship they got together. He tells her about Denny and his death. He tells her about Rebecca 'Ava' Pope, and how Izzie objected to her completely. He tells her about how they got back together, and about the hallucinations. He tells Christi about finding the cancer, then her treatment and how she died. He tells her about everything that went on the last few years, ending with Izzie leaving him.

"Oh," Christi whispers. She then feels bad about not telling him about her son, but he doesn't need to know that yet.

"And thank you, Christi, for telling me about your childhood. I love you, and I don't want to keep any more secrets from you. That's how the relationship with Iz got ruined, and I want a good relationship with you."

"Thank you, I love you," she said and kissed him. Soon, SWAT came into the room.

"We can take him to a hospital now," a man said, "Let's go,"

After they got him loaded into an ambulance, they followed them to the hospital in Tacoma, which was the closest big city at the moment. When they got there, he was put into surgery, and by then Seattle Grace was safe. When Teddy (who had gone in the ambulance with him) got out of surgery with him, he was transported back to Seattle Grace. Mark and Lexie left Christi alone with him, but he was still sleeping. Christi wandered off to get some food, and saw Veronica sitting on a bench outside, a sullen look on her face.

"What's wrong, friend?" Christi asked when she sat down next to her.

"Vic," Veronica rasped, "Victoria,"

"What happened?" Christi asked. Veronica looked at her, tears streaming down her face.

"Victoria got shot, she died."

"Oh, God," Christ said, and pulled her best friend into a tight hug. Veronica didn't respond.

"Did you also hear that Derek got shot? Cristina had to do surgery on him."

"How's Meredith," Christi asked.

"She had to do surgery on Owen when he got shot."

"Their husbands are in their best friend's hands." Christi laughed weakly.

"How's Alex?"

"He's doing good, have you seen Jackson?"

"Umm, no, he's mourning. Reed and Charlie got shot, they died."

"Shouldn't you be with him?" Christi asked.

"He doesn't want to be with anyone, except April."

"Oh, how are the rest of them?"

"Well, Callie and Arizona are back together, and Bailey was with Charlie. I don't know how she's doing. How are Mark and Lexie doing?"

"They've been really supportive."

"That's good," Veronica said as tears came to Christi's eyes. "We need each other in recovering from this."

"We do," Christi said, "You're my best friend, and I love you a lot."

"I love you too,"

"We need each other, for this baby, and this wedding, and the shooting." Christi said, they hugged again and wiped their eyes.

* * *

_Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away.- _**Author Unknown**


	5. Chapter 5

_Freedom is not worth having if it does not include the freedom to make mistakes. - _**Mahatma Gandhi**

* * *

A few weeks later Alex was getting released from the hospital he would be staying with Lexie at her and Mark's place. Christi had teased him for the first few days about being on the opposite end of the stick.

"Hey babe, I gotta go down to Florida for a few days to take care of some family stuff." Christi said lying next to him running her fingers through his hair.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asks sitting up and groaning.

"No it's fine, I'm going there with my dad you need to stay here and rest. You heard what Teddy said. You need to stay home and in bed for a few days then you have to take it uber easy for the next few weeks staying at home then you can go back to work and you're going to listen to him as I've asked Lexie to watch you like a hawk."

"No fair." He pouts making her laugh.

"Very fair, now take your Vicodin." She said holding the pill out to him and a glass of water.

He sighs and takes his medication.

"Good, now take a nap. I need to check on our flight and everything else." She said getting up and as she does so Alex pinches her butt.

"ALEX!" she giggles.

He smiles at her as she leaves.

She gets back downstairs and looks at her dad.

"How is he?"

"He's fine. I just need to make sure everything is fine tomorrow and I have to call the hospital to check on Seth and maybe talk to him."

"Okay." Mark said.

Christi goes and checks on everything then she goes and calls the hospital where Seth is.

"Hi Mommy!" he cries excitedly.

"Hey buddy, I'm coming down tomorrow with grandpa."

"Your daddy?" he clarifies.

"Yea buddy my daddy."

"Cool! I miss you mommy. Am I coming to live you? I don't like Robert. He hits me a lot."

"Yea you're coming to live with me baby boy. And Robert won't hit you ever again I promise."

"Okay."

"And you're gonna get a daddy buddy. You'll meet him when we get back to Seattle when you leave the hospital." Christi said.

"That is so cool mommy!"

She smiles and she goes out back and sits on one of the chairs back there. XXXXX

Mark watches and he smiles. There was just something different about her when she was interacting with her son.

"She seems happier." Lexie said.

"She does, I think Alex will take the news well when she tells him. She was going to tell him the night of the shooting but she decided to put it off for a while."

Lexie just nods. XXXXX

Early the next morning Christi carefully climbs out of bed to start getting ready since she and Mark had an early flight and Alex grabs her hand and stops her.

"Morning love."

"Morning, go back to sleep, it's really early. I'll call you later." She said running her fingers through his hair then kissing him.

He nods yawning and goes back to sleep. She smiles and gets up and takes a fast shower and blow dries her hair then throws on a pair of skinny jeans and a graphic t-shirt and her black and white Sketchers shape up's.

She heads downstairs and makes a quick bowel of maple and brown sugar oatmeal with some orange juice as Mark comes down.

"Morning dad."

"Morning sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Terrified. The hospital called me to give me an update on Seth and they said Robert is there and he said that he's staying there all day. I haven't had contact with him since I was 16."

"Sweetie you're going to be fine. You survived his abuse, you fought back and that's what matters. You showed him you were stronger than him by fighting back." Mark said.

She smiles and hugs her father.

Five and half hours later they were in Miami and they head over to their hotel and check in then head over to the hospital.

They get their visitors passes then head back to Seth's room.

They get there and Christi takes a deep breath and walks in and Robert doesn't see her until Seth says something.

"MOMMY!" he cries in excitement at seeing his mother for the first time in nearly a year.

Robert turns around and looks at her.

"Well the little slut comes home."

"I'm just here for my mother and my son then I'm leaving and getting back to school."

"So you have to go to school to learn how to work the street corners?"

"No I need to go to school on how to learn to be a doctor you shmuck. I'm in my third year of med school." She growls.

"Ahh, well I'm sure you'll make a fine doctor, that is if you can make it through residency, also with a father like yours. A Sloan, the whoreish family."

Mark grabs Christi and holds her back from beating the crap out of Robert.

"Not in front of Seth sweetheart. Calm down. Let it go. He's just trying to irritate you and you're feeding his desire to provoke you." Mark said.

Christi snorts and calms down.

"If I were you Robert I would leave this hospital right now and not return oh and by the way I will be calling the police and reporting you for child abuse against my grandson." Mark growls.

"Go ahead and do it, there's no proof. He's all beat up from the accident anyway and I never broke a bone." Robert smirked.

"Children don't lie," Mark hissed and led Christi out of the room.

"Daddy I swear one of these day's I'm gonna kill that mother fucker. He ruined my life. I hate him. He took my childhood and…" she trails off in tears. Robert was Seth's father and Robert told her that if she told anyone that he was Seth's father he would kill her and Seth.

"Christi, what did he do?" Mark asks worriedly.

"He," she says, beginning to sob, "He's Seth's dad,"

"He raped you?" Mark growls. She nodded and whimpered.

"He said if I told anyone, he would,"

"He would what, Christi?" he asks, "Tell me,"

"He would kill Seth and I."

"That mother fucking," Mark didn't finish, "I'm gonna kill him for hurting my baby girl!"

"You can't," Christi sighs.

"Well if he ever comes into the hospital, he best not expect treatment from me!"

"That's unlikely, but thanks," Christi says, still crying. Mark held her tight while she cried. They sit in an on-call room now. There was no one inside, so they were safe.

"He should be behind bars." Mark says.

"I know, but he'll kill me and Seth!" Christi protests.

"If you and Seth are in Seattle while Robert's in Florida, getting arrested, he can't do anything. You'll have Seth in your custody once he gets better anyway, so you two will be safe."

"Okay," Christi says finally, "Once we go back to Seattle with Seth, let's do it."

"It's gonna be fine, in fact, Christi, it'll be better than fine. Everything will be great once you have Seth, and Alex will be like a dad to him."

"Thanks, dad," Christi smiles.

"You're welcome baby girl." He said pushing her hair behind her ears holding her close.

Christi pulls out her cell and sees five missed calls and voicemails from Alex and ten texts from him.

She listens to them all and reads them all.

"Let me guess he's being over worried?" Mark asks smirking.

"Overly. He said that if I don't call him by tonight he's coming out her despite being watched like a hawk and against Teddy's orders." She laughs.

Mark smiles and was glad she had found someone who really took care of her unlike the piece of shit she was with before he got custody of her. He just wanted the best for her and Seth and they were going to get that with Alex.

They head back to Seth's room and he was sound asleep.

"He looks like you. He's your mini you but in male form." Mark said.

"You think? In my opinion he looks more like the MF."

"Well I highly have to disagree with you. He's a handsome little guy, like his gorgeous mom was at his age and he'll go grow up to be a heart breaker like his mom." Make said getting a smile out of Christi.

She smiles and hugs him tightly.

They sit in his room with him for a while then when visiting hours are through they head back to the hotel and Christi lies down and calls Alex.

"Hey Alex."

"Hey how are you?"

"I'm hanging in there. They're almost done with the investigation so we should be heading home soon."

"That's good, what are they…." He trials off.

"She wanted to be cremated and her ashes spread at sea so my grandfather is going to do that." She said.

"Okay. How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay." She said.

"That's good. Look Lexie is giving the stank eye. I better get to bed."

"Okay." She laughs as they hang up. XXXXX

Christi and Mark are heading into the hospital and head into Seth's room and find him being stubborn about eating breakfast.

"NO!" he whines.

His nurse was trying to get him to eat his fruit that came with his breakfast.

"Seth Alexander Sloan, eat your fruit." Christi said as they walked in.

Seth just pouted and stuffed a whole bunch of grapes into his mouth so that he looked like a chipmunk and Christi laughs.

"Don't wise Seth Alexander." She said as he chewed the grapes and swallowed. XXXX

Around lunch Mark went and brought them lunch including Seth from Burger King.

As they were eating a knocking came on the door and they looked up and Christi saw Alex standing there and she paled a bit.

"Alex." She said pale.

* * *

_"Love is not written on paper, for paper can be erased. Nor is it etched on stone, for stone can be broken. But it is inscribed on a heart and there it shall remain forever."_ – **Unknown**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Love is of all passions the strongest, for it attacks simultaneously the head, the heart and the senses."_ - **Lao Tzu**

* * *

"What's going on?" Alex asked as he limped in with a cane.

"Alex," Christi breathed out, "This is my son. His name is Seth Alexander Sloan."

"When did you have him?" Alex asked.

"When I was sixteen. I had him before I moved to Seattle with Mark. He's eight years old."

"Why didn't he come with you to Seattle?"

"Well, my parents fought for custody, saying that he'd be better off with them instead of me. I fought so I would get custody back after I finished medical school, but I'm getting him back before then."

"Because he's hurt you're getting him back? Or is there a bigger thing?" Alex eyed Christi. He wasn't angry, he was only curious.

"Well," Christi pulled him outside, "I told Mark that… That Robert, my step dad, is Seth's father. Robert raped me when I was sixteen and threatened to kill Seth and I if I told anyone at all." She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"That," Alex was at a loss for words.

"I know," Christi said, "So Mark talked me into calling the police when the three of us, and now four, got back to Seattle. That way Robert can't hurt us." Christi said.

"It's a good idea. I'll be by your side the whole time, and I'll help raise Seth too."

"Thank you, Alex, I love you." she said, letting a few tears escape and hugging him."

"I love you too, now let's get back in there so I can get to know him." Alex suggested. Christi nodded and they walked back in there.

"Seth," she said, her eyes dried, "This is Alex. He's the guy I was talking about." Christi says, cautious not to mention anything about being his daddy, in fear of scaring Alex.

"You're gonna be my new daddy?" Seth asks. 'Shoot,' Christ thought.

"Yeah, I am," Alex smiles, liking the thought of being a dad.

"Why are you limping?" Seth asks as Alex goes to sit down.

"I got shot," Alex said.

"Whoa, that's so cool! Why'd you get shot?"

"There was a shooting at the hospital I work at. But don't worry, the guy was terrible and crazy."

"Okay, I'm not worried." Seth reassured him, "Wanna know why I'm in the hospital?"

"Why," Alex asks.

"I got into a battle with a dragon, and the dragon hurt me up real bad, so now I'm in the hospital!" Seth said, giving vivid detail and sound affects.

"That's gnarly," Alex compliments, leaning forward.

"Seth," Robert growls as he walks in, "Don't tell lies."

"Yes, grandpa, sorry grandpa," Seth says quickly.

"If you lie, you go to hell,"

"Since when are you deeply religious?" they hear a familiar voice. They see a mildly pregnant Veronica standing at the door.

"Aunty Veronica!" Seth exclaims.

"Hey, buddy, how you holding up?" Veronica asks, bringing him a bowl of ice cream.

"I'm doing great!" he exclaims happily, "All of my favoritest people are here, and some that I don't really like." Seth gives a discreet sideways glance to Robert as he says that. It goes unnoticed by his grandfather.

"Well, you're better now that I brought you ice cream." Veronica laughs.

"Ahh, Veronica," Robert smiles a fake smile.

"Hey, Robby," Veronica smiles. She had a friendly war with Christi's step father going. At one point, they were very close, but then he turned into a dick to her and they fight discreetly.

"You're pregnant, I see," Robert smirks, "Or are you?"

"Well, I'm not as fat as you were before your tummy tuck." Veronica smirked back. Robert also took his vanity as a very big thing. He always had to look good, and got offended easily when someone said otherwise.

"Well, is there a father to this baby?"

"Oh, Robert," Veronica says in a humorously harmed voice, "You hurt my feelings so awfully much."

"You learned some vocabulary! Good for you!" Robert says, clapping. Veronica opens her mouth to say something, closes it, and says something else.

"Oh, I'm not gonna say that one. It's a tad too mean for you."

Robert scoffs, "Bring it on,"

"No, really, it is a little too mean, and I hate being mean." Veronica tilts her head, smiles creepily and blinks twice. Her face then turns to a twisted smirk.

"Just like you hate everything else, you hater."

"You're right," Veronica says, "I am a hater. Let me list the things I hate. I hate you, I hate coffee cake, I hate your pants, I hate your house, I hate your parenting styles, I hate your coffee cake, and most of all, I really do hate you." she listed off her fingers. Robert looked taken aback.

"How the hell can you say that about my coffee cake? I put so much work into it."

"See, this is one time I think it's hilarious with you, how clueless you are. Nevertheless, I hate you and your dirty coffee cake."

Robert just scoffed and walked out. Christi laughed and smiled at Veronica. Mark and Alex looked like they were ready to hold someone back, even though Alex couldn't, and Seth had fallen asleep.

"He looks so cute when he's sleeping." Mark smiled.

"I know, I used to talk to him on the phone and over video all the time, but then the abuse with him and Robert." Christi sighed.

"Robert hit Seth?" Alex growled.

"Yeah, Yeah, he did. It's terrible, and then Robert stop letting him call me a lot." Christi whimpered. Veronica came over and hugged her.

"It's gonna be okay, he'll be with you and everyone who loves him. He's gonna be safe." she reassured Christi.

"Thanks," Christi smiled.

"I wanted to kick his ass for laying a hand on you," Alex growled, "Then you told me that thing, and I wanted to kick his ass more for laying more than a hand on you. Now that he's laid his hands on Seth, I wanna kick his ass on a whole new level!"

"I'm glad you want to, and that you're protective toward Seth and I, but you can't in your condition." Christi smiles and kisses him.

"Let me do the ass kicking for now." Mark said.

"Please," Veronica scoffed, "Neither of you could kick ass as hard as I can."

"Very true," Christi says and laughs. XXX

It was a few days later and Seth was getting out of the hospital. Christi, Veronica, Alex and Mark had packed all his furniture, clothes and items up in boxes and were having them driven in a moving truck across country to Seattle.

"Ready to get out of the hospital, buddy?" Christi asked as she and Alex came in to drive him home.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. Then a nurse came in.

"I need to do a last check-up and then discharge him." she said. Ten minutes later, they were wheeling him outside.

"So, we'll swing by Robert's house, then you can say goodbye to him, and get a few things, then I want to have a few words with Robert. We'll stop by any friends houses you want. Then we'll be driving for a long time and be in Seattle in a few days." Christi explained the plan of the day to him.

"Okay," Seth said. They stopped by all Seth's friends' houses first.

He only had a few friends, not being popular at school because kids teased him about living with him grandparents and not having a father and stuff. The friends said sad goodbyes and then they went to Robert's house.

Robert was sitting in a rocking chair on the porch, drinking a scotch. Christi and Seth went up to him, while Mark and Veronica, who were following the family of three to the airport, went in and got a few suitcases full of stuff that belonged to Seth, and a carry-on bag for him on the plane filled with fun stuff. Seth and Christi walked up to Robert and the two older ones smiled at each other.

"It's only eleven, and you're already drinking?" Christi asked.

"Well, you are taking away the child I've raised for eight years."

"The child you abused for eight years. This is for the better."

"May be," Robert said, "It doesn't mean I'm not sad."

"I know," she said, "Oh, I sure do know."

"I am losing everything, first your mother, now my grandson. I've already lost you, I lost you a long time ago." he said, and for a moment, a small moment, Christi felt bad for him. But then she felt like laughing. She was getting her kid back, and she was so happy.

"Well, goodbye," she said, "Seth, say goodbye."

"Bye, grandpa," he said.

"Bye Seth," he said, hugging him, "Bye, Christi,"

"I have something to say to you, so stand up," Christi said after Seth got into the car. He stood up and stumbled slightly. Then, she swung her fist back, and punched him square in the jaw. He collapsed in his chair and sighed, rubbing it. They had heard multiple cracks, mostly from her fingers breaking. Alex was laughing loudly and hysterically. He limped out and over to her, and got her into the car where he checked her hand.

"I'll see you, who knows when." Robert said before she walked away. Veronica and Mark loaded the last of the things into the car. After Alex got her hand on ice, they all got going. Robert watched very sadly as they drove away while contemplating what could be the biggest decision of his entire life. XXX

It was two weeks after they got Seth settled into their new apartment. He had taken to the new Seattle life quickly. He made a lot of new friends in Seattle at school, now not being labeled a nerd because of his family life anymore. He got a new, clean slate and was starting over. He was a lot happier.

Christi was a lot happier with her son around now too. Now that he and Alex had a good life, with a good home, and a good family, she was doing very well. Mark and Christi were getting along very well. She wasn't very worried about Robert. She was sure he could handle himself. That is, until they started to start things in court.

Mark and Alex had helped Christi file a report against him, and then take action. They sued him, and their lawyer was supposed to arrive in Florida a few days after to serve him in person. He would be arrested and brought to Seattle, where the trial would be held.

It was a few days after they started the whole thing, and they expected the lawyer would be back soon. They were right. However, he came with unexpected news, and a note.

"What's wrong," Christi asked as the lawyer showed up at their door, "Come in,"

"Well, Christi, your father committed suicide." the lawyer said. She let out a gasp and tears came to her eyes. As much of an asshole as he was, Christi still felt bad.

"How," Alex asked.

"He overdosed on arthritis medication, took eighteen pills in one night."

"On purpose," Christi gasped.

"Yes, he left a note, not for anyone in particular, but I didn't know who else to give it to." the lawyer handed it over and left.

"What does it say?" Alex asked. Christi read off of it.

"_I have no regrets. I don't regret the things I've inflicted or the damage I've done. I don't regret the decision of death, or the reason for my death. I don't regret dying now, or the way I died. I regret nothing. If I hadn't done some of the things I did, Seth Alexander Sloan wouldn't be here. I have done so many bad things, but how many have turned out good in the end? Most of them. I wish my family had loved me more, not just my married family, but my parents, my siblings, and the like. I could've been a better person, more loving. To some people I was, some people did like me. No love is enough though. Again, I have no regrets, I have no worries. I hope, though, that my family, even if they don't think themselves of mine, will be safe and okay. All my belongings and who they will go to are in my will. Please, I wish everyone the best. I love you all, and I'm sorry to be doing this. Goodbye_," she finished, shaking. Alex hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"It'll all be okay,"

* * *

_"A memory is a photograph taken by the heart to make a special moment last forever."_ -**Unknown**.


	7. Chapter 7

_"You may hold my hand for a while, but you hold my heart forever"_ - **Unknown**.

* * *

A few weeks have passed and Bailey has told Alex she's baring him from doing anymore surgeries until he gets the bullet removed from his chest which he claims is his "war wound". Ever since he's met Seth and been helping him with his nightmares and getting over everything that had happened he's realized that his passion is Pediatric Surgery. At the moment he and Christi are making rounds and he was a grump and it was bothering Christi.

"Alex, she's right, you should it removed. You should know of all the health issues that could or maybe arise after having that in your chest after a few years!"

"So what now your siding with Bailey!" he growls biting her head off.

"Believe whatever you want but I'm just worried about your health but I guess you really don't care." She says then goes to find someone to talk to as she was really stressed at the moment and she needed to calm down. She was a month and half pregnant and she needed to calm down. She finds her dad and she goes and grabs him and drags him off making Lexie giggles as they were talking.

"Whoa, okay enough with the dragging I'm coming." Mark said.

"Alex is being such a fucking asshole! Dad talk to him! Please! Because right now he's so far into the dog house it's not fucking funny." She growls.

"Okay baby girl calm down and start from the beginning and tell me everything." He said.

Christi sighs and starts from the beginning and tells him everything.

"Okay where did you leave him?" Mark asks with a smirk.

"Peds. So until he gets his attitude in order he's on the couch and I'm following Arizona. I really don't want to work with him if he's gonna be biting my head off at every little thing. I'm not friggin' perfect so I'm gonna have questions." She says.

Mark nods and goes to find Alex. When he does he goes over to him.

"What's up with you and my daughter?"

"Nothing,"

"Look, I know there's something. She came to me and told me you bit her head off."

"Well, I guess I overreacted a bit. She was siding with Bailey though. They want me to get the bullet removed."

"You should,"

"It doesn't hurt, so I don't need it out." All of a sudden, Mark's hand moved to Alex's stomach and on the left side he hit the skin where the bullet was.

"Hurt now?" Mark asked as Alex gave a cry of pain.

"I'm not getting the bullet removed," Alex said when he recovered; "It's not your business." Then Alex walked away.

Mark sighs and shakes his head. Alex was stubborn and pigheaded. He had no idea on how the hell Christi put up with it. Then he remembered. She was the same way most of the time. XXXXXX

That night Christi was sitting at the kitchen table helping Seth with his homework on his family tree. When they got to his father he looked at Christi.

"Mommy, who's my daddy?"

"He's with Grandma and Grandpa now buddy, and I don't have any more pictures of him. I lost them all when I moved here when I was sixteen."

"So my daddy died?"

"Yea he did buddy. You were really young." She lied.

"Oh okay." He sighs.

"Hey why don't we put Alex there?" she asks.

"OKAY!" he cries excitedly and runs into his room to go and get a picture of him and Alex together from one of his soccer games. There was an indoor pee wee soccer league that Christi had gotten Seth on.

He came running back and almost bumped into Lexie who just giggled.

"Sorry Nana Lexie." He said.

"It's okay sweetie." She smiles ruffling his hair.

Seth smiles and runs back into the kitchen. Christi helps him take it out of the frame and tape it onto the poster board.

"There you go honey all done. Now go and see if Grandpa will help you get ready for bed." Christi said as Mark comes into the room.

"What are you trying to do passing him off to me?" Mark teases.

"No of course not daddy. I just need to call Veronica and have some girl talk." She said then looked at Lexie, "No offense."

"None taken, I need to get to the hospital anyway."

Christi nods then she heads into the living room and calls Veronica. They're on the phone for a while and then all of the sudden a wet headed Seth comes running out giggling and he shakes his head getting him mom wet.

"Seth!" she squeals giggling holding her cell phone between her shoulder and ear tickling him.

"Mommy!" he laughs.

Christi laughs and finishes her call with Veronica then she picks up a yawning Seth who was rubbing his eyes. She goes and brings him to bed and lies him down and lies down with him then reads him a story until he falls asleep.

Christi goes and lies down in bed and starts falling asleep. XXXX

Around three am Christi wakes up with an intense pain in her lower abdomen and she curls in on herself and screams for Mark as she was in a lot of pain and couldn't move.

Mark comes running in and flips on the light and he sees Christi curled in on herself and he runs over to her and kneels down next to her and he sees her drenched in sweat.

"Christi baby girl what's the matter?"

"I'm in a lot of pain. It's all in my lower stomach. It hurts. Daddy help." She whimpers in pain.

Mark looks over and sees the blood on the sheets.

"Christi let me ask you something are you pregnant?"

She nods in tears.

"Okay I think you're miscarrying. I'm gonna pick you up and bring you to the hospital okay?" he asks.

She nods as he picks her up.

"Seth!"

"Lexie is here. She'll take care of him. Right now you need to be in the hospital." He said. XXXX

Twenty minutes later they were in the hospital and Mark couldn't sit still. So he went and make his rounds quickly to keep his mind busy and he went to lie down in a on-call room until he the page telling him that they took care of Christi.

He gets there and he lies down on the bed.

An hour later he gets the page and he heads down to the ER where he bumps into Alex who had taken up extra shifts to keep his mind off of him and Christi fighting.

"Mark what are you doing here?"

"Christi's here in the ER with server abdominal pain." He said.

He wasn't lying he just wasn't being completely truthful. He knew Christi would want to tell Alex what was going on.

Alex goes and rushes into the room where Christi was. She was just getting checked over by her doctor.

"Okay Christi, I want you to stay here for two days. I just want to be sure that there's no complications."

She nods and lies back trying to get comfortable and she winces in pain a bit.

"You're going to be sore for the days. But if you take it and don't strain yourself with to much physical activity you should be fine."

"Okay and how long should I be out of doing my internship here?'

"At least a week." He said.

She nods and sighs.

"Well I have other patients I need to check on. Just press the call button and a nurse will come and help you."

She nods and starts to drift off to sleep as her doctor leaves and Alex comes in.

"Hey babe." He said.

She stirs and looks at him.

"Alex." She said.

"Hey, what happened? Your dad said you were admitted with server stomach pains."

She sighs and says, "I was pregnant and I had just found out this morning. I was going to tell you tonight. But with the fighting today about the bullet in your chest you out right refuse to get removed. I just got over stressed and I miscarried." She says in tears.

Alex goes over and gently pulls her into his arms and holds her close and rubs her back. It was his fault she miscarried their child and he knew. If he hadn't been such an ass about it this would have never happened and he knew it. He makes the choice right then and there to get it removed. He didn't want to fight with her ant more over it. It wasn't fair to her.

* * *

_"A part of you has grown in me. And so you see, it's you and me together forever and never apart, maybe in distance, but never in heart"_ - **Brooke Zuroweste.**


	8. Chapter 8

We are all inventors, each sailing out on a voyage of discovery, guided each by a private chart, of which there is no duplicate. The world is all gates, all opportunities.- **Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

**

"What do you want?" Christi asked. She, Veronica, Mark and Jackson were in the waiting room of the clinic where Veronica would get her ultrasound. She wanted Mark there because they had begun to see each other like father and daughter, like Veronica always had seen Christi like a sister. Christi was there because of that reason.

"All we want is a healthy baby." Jackson smiled.

"Well, besides the obvious thing," Christi scoffed.

"You know I've always wanted a little girl. When I got pregnant the first time, Danny and I both prayed that we would have our baby Harmony, but then I," Veronica paused. She stared into space for a moment and paled. Then she snapped out of it and smiled at them. "I want a girl, I really do."

"Harmony?" Christi asked.

"That's in my top three baby names. Then there is Kimberly and Anthony. Kim after my aunt and Anthony after my best guy friend."

"I like those names," Jackson smiled.

"Veronica," the nurse called. They all went into the room and sat down, with Veronica sitting in the big chair. She lifted her shirt to show her five-month pregnant belly. Suddenly, a woman came in, she had dark skin and she was Asian.

"Malaysia!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Veronica!" Malaysia screeched. They laughed and hugged.

"Chris, this is Malaysia, my best friend since second grade." Veronica introduced, laughing, "Laysia, this is Christi, my bestie since sixteen years old."

"Oh, you're the one girl at the get-better camp." Malaysia nodded, "I heard about you. You and Veronica have so much in common."

"Like what?" Christi asked.

"Well, you're both troubled, and you both do drugs."

"Not drugs," Veronica interrupted, "I only smoked. Not sure about what Christi did in her time, but I only smoked."

"And drank," Malaysia added.

"I didn't drink that much, not as much as you anyway."

"You can't even compare the two," Malaysia muttered, "So you're pregnant? Which one's the lucky guy?"

"It's that one," Veronica closed one eye and pointed to Jackson. Malaysia did the same.

"Oh, that one?"

"Yeah, that one," Veronica said, flourishing her finger. The looked at each other and giggled. Then the ultrasound technician came in. She started to put the goop on Veronica's stomach and turned on the ultrasound.

"There's the head," she said, maneuvering the wand, "And that's the stomach, do you wanna know the sex?"

"Yes, Veronica said as Malaysia said no.

"No, no," Malaysia said.

"Lay, Laysia," Veronica looked at her and smiled slightly, then whispered, "My baby,"

Malaysia giggled and nodded, "Let's hear the sex."

"Looks like you two are having a little girl," the technician looked at Jackson and Veronica.

"Yes!" Veronica exclaimed. Jackson kissed and hugged her, as everyone else smiled.

"Now you can name it Malaysia Jr." Malaysia teased.

"Not on my list of names for a baby." Veronica shrugged and laughed. After they were given a few pictures, they left. XXX

"Frankly, I think she was annoying," Christi ranted to Alex. They were in their apartment now, talking about the ultrasound. Christi was talking about Malaysia.

"Yeah," Alex said tonelessly. He didn't want to upset Christi further, so he went long with it.

"She's stealing my best friend."

"I'm sure she won't do that. Veronica is a smart woman, she can she good," he motioned to Christi, "From trash, like Malaysia is."

"Yeah, but what if she can't tell that Malaysia's no good?" Christi asked.

"She will be able to, after a little while she'll see through the act."

Christi sighs and nods, and says, "I hope so," XXX

"And this is the third floor," Christi could hear Veronica say. She was filling out charts at the nurse's station and Veronica was showing Malaysia around.

"Oh, it's so cute, but I really wanna tell you some news." Malaysia said. Veronica turned to her and Christi kept her ears open.

"What is it, Laysia?"

"I'm going to Guatemala to work in a clinic. I want you to come with me."

"What?" Veronica exclaimed, "I can't, I have a baby on the way, I have a boyfriend, I, I," Veronica stuttered.

"Bring your family with you! Jackson would love it there. Plus, your baby would get benefits of growing up in the wild instead of city life."

"Like what?"

"Well, she wouldn't be spoiled, and she wouldn't take things for granted. She'd be a lot more mature and understanding of things."

"I can't," Veronica said, "Well, I'm happy that you're going, but I have to think about it before I decide. And I have to talk to Jackson, too, before we decide."

"Okay, well," Malaysia said, "Call me when you make up your mind. I hope you come with, it'll be fun."

Then Malaysia walks to the elevators and leaves. Christi rushes over to Veronica who was standing there, staring at the elevators.

"You can't seriously be thinking about this." Christi says, "It's ridiculous."

"It'd be a great opportunity, and she's right about the baby not growing up in the city." Veronica said.

"But you'd be away from me, and Mark, and your family, not to mention civilization!"

"Look, it'd be amazing to also help the people in Guatemala."

"Well, if you come back after you spend time there, your internship and residency will be all screwed."

"I know, but I don't think I'm going anyway. Don't worry, Christi." Veronica says and walks away. XXX

Veronica decided not to go through with Guatemala. Malaysia left a week later and Christi was no longer angry or threatened, and everyone was happy. Until the day Veronica decided to do something about her sister.

It had taken a few weeks to do the autopsy on Victoria, which Veronica opted for since she wanted to know what had been neurologically wrong with her before she was shot. It had turned out to be a tumor, and it had been very bad. She had stage IV brain cancer. She wouldn't have lived anyway.

After the autopsy, Veronica wanted Victoria to be cremated. Her whole family wanted that idea for Victoria. She'd always been squeamish around dead people, and told everyone when she died she wanted to be cremated instead of buried. It took about two weeks to get her cremated, because apparently it was a good season to die. There were a lot of people already needing to be cremated, so it took a long time.

Then, Veronica kept her ashes for a few months until her whole family could be up in Seattle to spread them. Finally, the entire family came up to Seattle for the spreading. They all got together to decided what to do, and decided to spread them in Alaska. Victoria had always loved the snow, and the family's vacation place was in a village in Alaska. It was actually the same village that Veronica and her late boyfriend went to on the run. That was how her father found them, since he knew they'd go the vacation spot in Alaska.

"Okay, so we'll all fly up to Point Hope for a funeral and ash scattering." Sophie, Veronica's mother, said. They all nodded and dabbed their eyes.

"Who's paying for plane tickets?" Veronica asked.

"Each family will pay their own," Emile, Veronica's uncle, said.

"We're all a family," Veronica pointed out.

"You know what I meant," Emile muttered. XXX

A few days later, the whole family, plus Christi, who Veronica needed for support, was in Point Hope, Alaska. Point Hope was their vacation town. It was very small with a minor population. It was Victoria's favorite place to be.

They all dressed in black and went to the cottage they normally stayed at. They told stories of Victoria and the good times, and then they put her ashes in the snow.

"I hope you'll always be warm, Victoria," Veronica said, crying. Then they all went back into the cottage. The family stayed for a few days and comforted each other. Then they went back to their cities and homes, and got back to their normal lives. XXX

Veronica was now eight months pregnant and she was working hard in Seattle to do classes over the summer so she didn't have to worry when she was on maternity leave. She had finished her third year at Columbia and she was going to transfer over to Seattle for school now so that she could be with Jackson. She was at the hospital studying with Christi right now.

"So," Christi said, "Have you heard from Malaysia?"

"No," Veronica said, "No cell service or phones in Guatemala."

"Oh," Christi said, "Do you miss her?"

"Of course I do, but I don't wanna talk about her right now. Let's talk about you. When's the wedding?"

"It's in a month. I was thinking about you and about how you probably don't want to be pregnant to fit into your Maid of Honor dress."

"You want me to be your Maid of Honor?" Veronica asked, touched.

"Yeah, if you would."

"Of course!" Veronica said, hugging her friend.

"Good, so the wedding date is a few weeks after your due date."

"I'll work my hardest to get back into shape." Veronica laughed. Her due date was August second. Christi's wedding date was August twenty-fourth. Veronica had about three weeks to get back into shape.

"I'm sure you can do it," Christi laughed, "If you breastfeed it'll make you lose even more weight."

"Yeah," Veronica smiled. XXX

It was about a month later and Veronica's due date was two days away. Jackson, Christi, Veronica and Alex were hanging out at Christi and Alex's house. They were talking about medical stuff, when a strange look came upon Veronica's face.

"Are you alright?" Jackson asked.

"I'm having like, bad cramps," Veronica said squirming in her seat.

"How long?" Jackson asked, worried.

"They start a few hours ago, but I thought nothing of them. They're terribly painful now," she said, gasping as another one came, "They're contractions."

"Let's get you to the hospital," Christi said. They all rushed her to the car and went to the hospital. Jackson paged her OB/GYN, Doctor Daniels, to come immediately.

"What happened?" Doctor Daniels panted as she skidded to a stop in front of them.

"I think I'm in labor," Veronica said.

"Let's get you to a room," the doctor guided them to a hospital room and got her checked out.

"Is she?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, she is seven centimeters dilated, and her contractions are a few minutes apart, and a few minutes long."

"So right now it's all evening itself out." Veronica said, panting slightly. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"I'll come in to check on you in thirty minutes." XXX

Soon, she was fully dilated and her contractions were close together and rather long. Then her water broke. It was time to push.

"On three, push, one, two, three," Doctor Daniels said. Veronica let out a shriek as she pushed.

"You're doing good," Christi, who was next to her, said.

"Yes, you are," Doctor Daniels said, "Okay, stop, and when I say so push."

"You are doing great, Veronica," Christi said.

"You are baby, amazing," Jackson kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Push," the doctor said. Veronica did and the doctor said, "Good, I see the top of its head!"

"It's head is coming out!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Okay, stop," the doctor said. Veronica recovered for a moment and then the doctor said to push again, "It's crowning!"

Veronica let out an ear melting screech that echoed through the halls of Seattle Grace, even through closed doors.

"You're doing awesome!" Christi said.

"I know I am!" Veronica shrieked, "It hurts so God damn bad!"

"Just bear through it!" Jackson said.

"What the hell happened to the epidural?"

"You opted for natural!"

"No I didn't, I would never do that!" Veronica yelled.

"It's too late now," Doctor Daniels said, "One more big push!"

"Ahh!" she yelled, and in a few minutes Doctor Daniels was holding up a silent baby girl.

"C'mon," Doctor Daniels shook her a little and soon the baby's cried filled the room. The doctor gave the baby to Veronica and Jackson.

"What are we gonna name her?" Veronica asked.

"How about Harmony Victoria?" Jackson suggested. Veronica gasped and smiled.

"Yeah," she said, tearing up, "I'd like that," XXX

Veronica had been out of the hospital for three weeks and Christi's wedding was in two days. Veronica was nearly back down to twenty-six inches around her waist. She had done a lot of breast feeding and exercising, and stuff like that. She and Christi were at the final fitting for dresses.

"Now how's my goddaughter Harmony?" Christi cooed. She was done having her dress fitted and now Veronica was up on the pedestal getting measured. Christi was holding Harmony and bouncing her.

"She's been so great during the night. She hasn't gotten sick or anything. She's not a crier either. She only cried when she needs to be changed or she's hungry, and some other times, and we normally sleep through the night."

"I hope my baby is a good baby," Christi smiles widely at Harmony.

"I'm dumb here, explain to me." Veronica prompted.

"I might be pregnant," she said.

"That's great, Chris! Hug me!" Veronica said. As soon as she hugged Christi, she yelped. "Pins," she muttered. Christi laughed and rubbed her stomach.

* * *

Character is like a tree and reputation like a shadow. The shadow is what we think of it; the tree is the real thing. - **Abraham Lincoln**


	9. Chapter 9

"A part of you has grown in me. And so you see, it's you and me together forever and never apart, maybe in distance, but never in heart" - **Brooke Zuroweste

* * *

**

It's wedding day now and Christi is bouncing her feet nervously as she was getting her hair and make-up done. She was so scared but excited at the same time.

"Christi stop fidgeting or you're going to get burnt with curling iron!" Veronica teases.

"I know. I just can't. I'm nervous, scared and excited."

"That's normal but you need to calm down or your hair and makeup are going to look like crap." Veronica said gently bouncing Harmony.

"I'm trying but I also feel like…" she trialed off looking for the right wording as she hasn't told anyone but Veronica as she just wants to make sure that she really might be pregnant then she thought of one and then blew a raspberry.

Veronica laughs and says, "That's expected since…"

"Stop right there! I know."

Veronica looked at her.

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD!" she asks shocked.

"I just need to be 100% sure. Right now I'm like 10%. I'm waiting for my doctor to call me and tell me." She said as her cell rang.

"Well speak of the devil!" Veronica said handing Christi her cell phone.

Christi picks it up and she smiles brightly.

"Yes, thank you. These next two weeks I'm not going to be home but any time after that I will be." She said.

She's silent for a moment then says, "That's fine."

She silent again then hangs up.

"So?" Veronica asks.

"It's true!" she squeals smiling.

"YES! Where's Mark? I'll drag his ass in here!" Lexie squeals figuring it out.

"Two floors down room 506." Christi said.

"Okay I'll be back!" Lexie said going and running down there.

She gets there and knocks on the door and Mark opens the door finishing tying his bow tie. He was already dressed all he had to put on was his jacket then he was done.

"Mark, you gotta come upstairs. Christi has something uber great to tell you!" Lexie squeals bouncing grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the guys room.

They get back up there and Lexie knocks forgetting to grab the room key when she ran out.

Veronica opens the door and says, "Wait a minute she's getting her dress on and is having a minor panic attack."

"Let me guess because of the uber good news?" Mark asks.

"Yup." Veronica said.

"Okey dokey Ronnie it's on all they're doing is lacing the back up and trying to suffocate me!" Christi giggles about her friend Maria from Miami.

"Hey they showed me how to tie and I'm doing that!" she laughs.

Mark comes in and smiles.

"Oh sweetheart you look gorgeous." He said.

"Thanks daddy." She smiles.

"So what's this great news that Lexie literally dragged me away from getting ready for."

"Well in seven months Seth is going to be an older brother." Christi smiles.

"That's great!" Mark said and he went and hugged her tightly.

"Yea, now go finish getting ready and not a word to Alex. I just found out. I was 10% sure before now that I know for sure I wanna tell him tonight."

"Okay." He said as he left to go and finish getting ready.

"Grandpa is mommy okay?"

"She's fine sport just really excited and nervous but more excited."

"Is mommy…"

"Yea she is and how did you find out?"

"I heard mommy and someone named Maria talking and mommy tell her."

"Yea well she just the confirmation today about it."

"Awesome! Does daddy know?" Seth asks point to Alex.

"Not yet, she's going to tell him tonight."

"Okay! I'll stay uber quiet! Am I still pushing Harmony down since she's the flower girl?" he asks as he was the ring bear and Harmony was the flower girl.

"As far as I know." Mark said as the planner came in.

"Five minute guys." She said.

"Okay thanks Amy." Alex said as she left.

"Five more minutes left of being a bachelor Alex then you're tied down for life." Jackson teases.

"And I couldn't be happier." Alex counters back.

A few minutes later they all head down and Alex starts bouncing on his toes as he was really nervous as well.

They start and when the wedding march starts Alex looks and smiles when he sees Christi coming down on Mark's arm.

When they get up to the vows Christi had happy tears rolling down her cheeks and she was just happy she used waterproof make up because if she hadn't her makeup would have been running down her face.

"I, Alexander Michael Karev, take you, Christina Jasmine Sloan, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

"I, Christina Jasmine Sloan, take you, Alexander Michael Karev, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

Seth smiles and bounces. He was happy to getting a father and that he was going to be an older brother he was also happy that his mom was happy with someone who made her really happy as well as him.

"Can I have the rings please?" the priest asks smiling at Seth who nods eagerly and takes the box that Alex had given him from his pocket.

Alex smiles and ruffles Seth's hair making him pull away scowling making Alex chuckle.

The priest Alex what to say as he places the ring on Christi's hand to join it's matching engagement ring.

"I have for you a silver ring. The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the vows which have made us husband and wife." Alex said sliding it onto her hand.

Christi smiles and repeats what Alex had just done.

"I have for you a silver ring. The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the vows which have made us husband and wife." She said sliding his wedding band onto his hand.

"By the power invested in me by the power of Seattle, Washington I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride."

Alex smiles and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her to him making her laugh and he kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck and smiles into the kiss.

Mark grins and says, "Alright you two enough of that!"

Christi pulls back and starts laughing going bright red in the face as Lexie slaps him playfully and Veronica throws her small bouquet of flowers at him.

"That was mean!" she giggles.

The rest of the day goes well and Christi and Alex head up to their hotel room for the night before they head to Greece in the morning for two weeks.

* * *

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres." - **1 Corinthians 13:4-7**


	10. Chapter 10

It was two weeks after the happily married couple came back from Greece. Everything was doing fantastic now at work. Veronica, Harmony and Jackson were doing well. Christi was very excited about her pregnancy. It was a slow day at Seattle Grace today. No one was expecting what was coming.

The blonde walked into Seattle Grace, fully intending to succeed what she had in mind. She walked up to the nurse's station and asked for Alex Karev.

"Of course," she nurse said, grateful to see the doctor again. She paged Alex and soon he came up, and was shocked.

"Izzie," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you back." she said. He pulled her into an on-call room.

"You can't, I'm happily married now."

"You were happier with me." she said.

"Not the least bit," he scoffed, "The majority of our marriage was hell. Now I have a kid on the way, a step-son. I'm happy."

"You can me with me, have plenty of kids that are all your's." she said seductively.

"No," Alex refused.

"C'mon, I've missed you. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry about everything."

"Look, you tried fixing it. I rejected you."

"And now I'm gonna talk some sense into you. You're better off with me." she said. She pulled him by the shirt to her and kissed him long and deep. He tried to push her away, but she'd gotten stronger while she was gone.

At that same moment, Christi walked by the room. Through the window, she saw her husband's lips interlocked with some blonde's. Tears immediately came to her eyes. It looked like he was enjoying it, the way he was holding onto her shirt and hair. Little did Christi know that he was trying to pull her off.

Christi ran into another empty on-call room and cried her eyes out. Soon, Veronica walked in and gasped.

"Chris, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting down and hugging her friend.

"Alex was kissing some blonde woman." Christi sobbed, "He enjoyed it!"

"I'm gonna go kick his ass!" Veronica growls.

"Don't, just go tell my dad!" Christi sobs. Veronica nods and goes to find Mark. He's in the cafeteria eating with Callie and Arizona.

"Mark!" Veronica exclaims, "Come here!"

Mark stands and goes over to her, "What's wrong?"

"Alex was kissing some blonde woman and now Christi's falling apart."

"I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"That's what I said, but I'm pretty sure you're obliged to. Now let's go!"

They go to the on-call room that Christi's in and sit on either side of her.

"Christi, what happened?" Mark asks. Christi explains everything and they go to the on-call room he was in.

They see him arguing with a blonde woman that Mark recognized.

"Izzie?" he whispers. They barge in there and Mark yells at Alex, "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Why?" Alex asks.

"You were kissing this bitch!" Veronica yells.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me! I was tried to push her off, I finally succeeded by pulling her hair!"

"It hurt, he's an asshole." Izzie muttered.

"You probably deserved it. Don't you know Alex is married with a child and one on the way?" Veronica asks snappishly.

"Yeah, but I don't care. He's better off with me."

"Like hell he is!"

"My daughter isn't going to be replaced by you." Mark growled.

"I think the three of use know she replaced me. This one," Izzie pointed to Veronica, "Doesn't know, of course."

"Shut the fuck up," Veronica snapped.

"Look, you can just leave and go back where you came from. I don't want you here. I already told you that way long ago when we tried fixing things. I said you don't deserve me."

"And now?" Izzie asks.

"Neither one of us deserves the other." he said simply.

"Okay, you can stop with this lovey-dovey thing." Veronica said, "Leave."

"Okay," Izzie said, placing her purse over her shoulder, "But I'll be back."

She leaves the on-call room and Mark said, "Christi's very upset."

"I would expect so. I'm gonna talk to her." Alex said, leaving to go to the on-call room she was in. She was still crying, and just cried harder when he walked in.

"Go away," she whimpered.

"Christi, it wasn't what you saw." he said, "She was here, trying to get me back. It was Izzie, she kissed me, attacked me. I was trying to get her off and got her off by pulling her hair and stuff. I yelled at her afterwards and she left."

"Go away, leave!" she sobbed.

"Stress isn't good for the baby! I swear I didn't want her to kiss me! I don't want her here!"

"Leave! I'm gonna stay with dad and Lexie for a while." Christi sobbed. Alex sighed and left the room. XXX

For a while Christi stayed with Mark and Lexie they all tried to convince her Alex was telling the truth, but she wasn't going to budge. She took a few days off from work to process what she and Seth would do. She couldn't think of anything, but had to go back to work. So when she was at work, she ignored Alex at all costs. She only talked to him if it was about a patient or anything medical.

Izzie came back a week after her first visit. She was in scrubs and had a stethoscope around her neck.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"I work her now."

"Again?"

"Yeah, again. I intend to get you back. Now with Christi angry at you, it gives me a good chance."

"That's Christi. I don't want you." Alex growls.

"Now, Alex, don't be mean." she giggles as Christi walks by, fuming.

"Izzie, I mean this. Get out of my life, and stay out." Alex growls threateningly.

"No," is all she says and then runs off because of a page.

Meanwhile, Christi steaks out in an on-call room, waiting for Mark to pass. When he does, she pulls him in.

"Dad, I can't take this. I can't be here with them here. I can't take it!"

"Here," Mark said at her hysterics, "Why don't you go to New York for a while. You can stay with my parents for a little while. The hospital there would also love to have you."

"Okay," she says, "Thank you." XXX

Christi left for New York and has been gone for two weeks. This gives Izzie free room to harass Alex and for him to keep rejecting her. He was falling apart too without the love of his life with him. She was currently on the phone with Mark.

"I'm thinking about having Seth and I move out here. I like the hospital and I think it'd be a good opportunity." Christi says.

"What about Alex?" Mark says. Christi doesn't know that Mark's phone is on speaker, and Alex is with Mark and can hear everything she's saying.

"What about him? I can be a single parent again. He has Izzie to love him. We could divorce and if he sues for custody, I'll use what I have on him about Izzie to keep the baby."

"Okay, well New York has a good hospital. I'll support you with whatever you decide to do, Christi." Mark said. Alex was keeping silent.

"Okay, thanks, and don't mention this to Alex." Christi said. Then she hung up.

Mark turned to Alex, "You have to go get her."

"I know I do," Alex said, "And I'm going to. I'm buying the first ticket out to New York and dragging her back here. She has to see that I hate Izzie and only love Christi."

"I'd rather have her here, with you, where she and Seth are happy. She'll ruin Seth's trust in you by doing this. And you're innocent."

"I know!"

"She has to think of what's better for Seth and the child and realize that you only love her." Mark sighs, "Go get my daughter, make her happy." XXX

A few hours later, Alex was on a plane to New York. He arrived and went straight to the address Mark gave him. He knocked on the front door and a Hispanic woman answered.

"Hi, is Christi here?" Alex asked.

"Miss Sloan is upstairs." the woman let him in.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"The maid," an uptight man with a British accent said, "And I'm the butler."

"The Sloan's are fricking rich." Alex muttered.

"Indeed," the butler said. Alex climbs the stairs two at a time and knocks angrily at Christi's door.

"What!" she yelled. Alex stormed into the unlocked room. "Alex, go away!"

"No! You're going to listen to me, Christi!" Alex growls, "Izzie kissed me, I did not kiss her. She has gotten her position back at Seattle Grace just to ruin my life! She wants me back, but all I want is you. The only person I love is you, Christi! I'm stopping this before it goes further! You will come back to Seattle with me whether you like it or not, because I love you and I'm not gonna let you go because of something you saw!"

Then he storms over to her and sits down on the bed next to her. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her very long and deep. She kisses back and they reluctantly pull apart.

"I," Christi said, speechless.

"I love you even more than that," he says and kisses her again.

"I'll go home with you, I'm so sorry." she says when they pull away again.

"No, I'm sorry. When we get back, I'm gonna deal with Izzie since she's so intent on ruining our life together." XXX

The next day the three of them flew back to Seattle. They went home and got settled and all that. Then Christi and Alex went to the hospital. They see groups of doctors gossiping and staring. Then they see Veronica and Mark sitting in the Chief's office being lectured. They came out with sullen faces and walked toward the couple.

"What happened?" Christi asked.

"I yelled at Izzie and then she quit." Veronica sighed.

"What'd you say?"

"I'd rather not repeat it." Veronica muttered, "It was very mean though, and Izzie said stalking Alex was no use anymore since he overheard a conversation between Mark and Alex earlier. Alex said he hated Izzie, and all that." Veronica explains the conversation that Mark and Alex said about Alex going to get Christi from New York. Izzie had overheard it and was sad because she realized Alex didn't like her.

"Then the Chief called me in because I backed Veronica up." Mark said. Veronica chuckled.

"She's gone now," Veronica said, "No more worries. Now you two can be real newlyweds. You can be a real family with Seth and your unborn baby."

"Thank you," Christi smiled, "I love you guys."

"I know." Veronica scoffed, teasingly.


	11. Chapter 11

Christi was now seven months. They had gone on since Izzie left with no problems or trouble with anyone. Right now, Christi and Veronica were at Veronica and Jackson's apartment having girl time. Harmony was there too.

"Fifteen months," Christi smiled as Veronica bounced Harmony.

"She's growing fast," Veronica said, setting Harmony down. Harmony stood up and walked over to her toys. Harmony had begun to walk on her first birthday and was going very well now. She also started getting a lot of hair around one year. She now has long, curly tresses that go a few centimeters past her shoulders.

"I can't believe her hair is so long," Christi said.

"She gets long hair from me," Veronica smiled, "Anyway, how's your baby?"

"It's kickin' away," Christi, sighed, rubbing her stomach.

"Around seven months, I would sit down and watch my stomach move because Harmony was squirming so much."

"That's…" Christi trailed off, looking at her stomach move.

"Addicting," Veronica, whispered, standing up to go to the kitchen, "Want a drink?"

Christi didn't answer because she was distracted. She finally said, "Huh?"

"A drink?"

"Yeah, some water please." Christi laughed, "So I know something you don't know,"

"What's new?" Veronica asked, sitting down, "I'm always the last to find out."

"Well, I can't tell you this." Christi said apologetically.

"Why say you know it then!"

"To bug you," Christi giggled, "I love bugging you."

Veronica looked at her and said, "What's new?"

Christi laughed and said, "Okay, I'll tell you! Stop begging!"

Veronica rolled her eyes.

"So, Jackson," Christi paused for dramatic effect, "He has a ring. It's not just any ring. It's the ring that goes on your finger!"

"Isn't that what all rings do?"

"Well, this one's for a special occasion that only married couples do before they get married! So then," Christi was cut off.

"He's gonna propose!" Veronica asked.

"Yup, and he asked me to keep it a secret."

"But you, with your big mouth, didn't."

"Correct!" Christi squealed, "Veronica, you're getting married!"

"This is so fantastic!" Veronica squealed. She stood and picked up Harmony, "Mommy and Daddy and gonna get married!"

Christi then got a pained look on her face. She grabbed her abdomen and cried out.

"What's wrong, Aunt Chrissie?" Harmony asked.

"My stomach hurts really badly," she whispered.

"How bad, scale of one to ten," Veronica said quickly.

"Eight," Christi rasped.

"Does it feel like contractions?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, and it's worse than with Seth," she gasped.

"Let's get you to the hospital," Veronica said. She grabbed Christi's stuff and picked Harmony up and led Christi out to the car. After Veronica got Harmony buckled and Christi was in, she drove to the hospital.

They got there and Jackson, who Veronica called on the way, met them in the parking lot. He took Harmony and Veronica helped Christi inside.

"Hey, let's get this woman some help!" Veronica yelled, "Get her OB!"

"I paged Doctor Adams," the nurse said, "I'll take her to the room."

The doctor met them there.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"She's having contractions," Veronica said. They tried getting her in a bed, but she collapsed on the floor before they could do so. XXX

When Christi woke up, she was in a hospital bed. She saw her OB, Alex, Veronica and Mark by her bedside.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were having contractions and you passed out from the pain," the doctor answered, "You gave us quite a scare, there."

"Did I get a C-Section?"

"No, they were Braxton Hicks." Alex said.

"Oh," Christi said.

"Yeah, he wants to keep you for a few hours to observe you. You took quite a fall." Veronica said.

"Oh, okay,"

"And you aren't allowed to work anymore." Mark said.

"He never said that," Veronica looked over to him.

"But Mark's right, I'm taking you off work." the doctor said.

"Damn it!"

"It's fine, you'll be back in a few months." Alex smiled.

"I better be," Christi grumbled, "I liked work."

"Anyway, I want you to have more iron in your diet. I'll prescribing you iron pills and I also want you to get other nutrients. I'm going to inform you and your family of your diet so that you'll be okay. The contractions were just Braxton Hicks, but that fall you took worried me."

"Okay," Christi nodded. XXX

It was a few days later. Christi was out and was at the hospital to visit Veronica and Alex. She was going to have lunch with them. Jackson was also going to do the special thing today and she wanted to be there watching. Jackson informed her how he would do it. They would be walking across the bridge and when they were in the middle, in front of the whole hospital, he would get on one knee and propose.

Christi was talking to Alex, Mark, Lexie and the others in front of the bridge. Right now. They all knew about it and were waiting anxiously. Then it happened. They heard Jackson and Veronica overhead talking about a patient. They all looked up.

"Hey, Veronica," Jackson said as he stopped in the middle. She turned around and her eyes widened to see him kneeling on the ground. The whole floor then quieted.

"Veronica, come over here," he said. She walked over to him and he took her hand. He took the ring box out with his free hand and flicked it open, "Veronica, you are the most amazing woman. You're the mother of my child, and love of my life. You manage Harmony, work plus me in our life perfectly. I don't know how one woman could be so great. Ronnie, will you marry me?"

"Absolutely," Veronica breathed, tears in her eyes, "Yes!" she squealed.

Jackson jumped up and hugged her. The hospital clapped and Veronica pulled back, shocked. She looked down and smiled as Jackson put the ring on her finger.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said and kissed him. They hugged once more and soon the hospital had to get back to work. XXX

"Oh," Veronica cooed, "It's beautiful."

Alex, Christi, Veronica, Harmony and Jackson were eating lunch.

"I bet it cost an arm and a leg," Alex chuckled.

"It did," Jackson said.

"Oh, you didn't blow Harmony's college fund, did you?"

"College fund? She's still a baby." Jackson scoffed.

"Anyway, Christi," Veronica smiled, "Thanks for preparing me so I didn't have a heart attack when I saw the big rock."

"Christi told you!" Jackson exclaimed.

"She didn't ruin anything for me. I wasn't expecting it to be on the bridge or like you did it." Veronica said, kissing his cheek.

"I can't believe you," Jackson muttered to Christi, "I'm never telling you anything I'm gonna do again."

"Eh, I don't need your secrets." Christi laughed, "But Alex, I need a ring as big as that. Buy me one,"

"We don't got enough money. Remember that Jackson comes from a rich family," Alex chuckled lightly.

"Oh, thank God," Veronica laughed, putting her hand to her chest, "I forgot about that. I don't have to worry anymore about how we'll pay rent."

"We'd make it by anyway." Jackson said.

"I'm glad my in-laws are rich and that they like me." Veronica laughed.

"You're fricking lucky, with your rich in-laws." Christi laughs. They continue to obsess about the engagement throughout lunch. Then the three doctors have to get back to work so Christi has to leave. XXX

Once Christi was home, Seth was dropped off by the bus a few minutes after Christi sat down on the couch.

"Mom, I'm home!" he says.

"Hey, I'm in here," Christi says. Seth comes over and sits by his mother. HE begins to rub her belly.

"I can't believe there's a baby in there." Seth said.

"Well believe it. In two months or so, you'll be a big brother."

"I'm gonna teach it everything I know," he says, then begins to speak to the baby, "I'll teach you how to play baseball and how to get the cookie jar from the top of the fridge when mommy and daddy are sleeping,"

"Seth," Christi giggles.

"And I'll teach you how to read and how to get Nana Lexie and Grandpa to buy you whatever you want,"

"Seth," Christi laughs.

"I'm gonna teach you all I know how to do." Seth says.

"Go get a snack then start on your homework." Christi laughs. He gets a few Oreos and gets a few for Christi too. "Thank you," Christi smiles as he starts his homework.

"I hope the baby's a girl." Seth says.

"Why?"

"So then I can have a cool tomboy little sister. Then I can beat up any boys that she dates." Seth says, "And I just think having a little sister would be cool. A brother would be okay too. What do you want, Mommy, a boy or a girl?"

"I just want a healthy little baby so you can have a new sibling." Christi says.

"Oh," Seth says, "I hope it's healthy too."

Christi smiles and pats his shoulder. XXX

Even though Christi and Alex had opted not to find out the sex at their final scan, Mark wanted to.

"Will you let me hear the sex?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, sure Daddy," Christi smiles.

"Tell me when the appointment is done." Mark said. Once they were done with the scan, Christi has to go home. Mark stays in the room with the doctor to find out the sex. Alex stayed by the door so he might overhear something. He did indeed hear what sex the baby was. Alex was psyched.

Mark walked out and said, "Did you hear?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna make a nursery to surprise Christi." Alex said.

"I'll help you out," Mark said, "It's a good way to tell Christi after the baby's born."

"How about we get started after work."

"Okay, I'll have Christi stay at my house for a few days while we paint. You know, so she won't breath in fumes. Or peak,"

"Cause we know she'll peak," Alex chuckled, "It's a plan."


	12. Chapter 12

The last two months had flown by and Christi was due any day now and she was getting anxious. She had been peeved when she found out Alex knew when she was practically forced to go and be with Mark and Lexie but she thought he was being so sweet that he was doing the nursery for her as a surprise. She was lying in bed and she groans. She was in pain. It was worse than it was with Seth.

"Daddy!" she yells in pain.

Mark comes running in and he goes over and sits on the edge of the bed next to her.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" he asks stroking her hair.

"It hurts, it hurts really bad," she whimpered.

"Let's get you to the hospital,"

She nods as he helps her up and out to her car where they had the car seat all set up already and her bag in the back as well.

They get to the hospital and her doctor is paged and they get her into a room and her OB is paged and he gets down and smiles.

"Hey there Christi, how are you feeling?"

"In a lot of pain." She whimpers.

"okay let me check you out." He said quickly checking her.

"Okay Christi, you're in labor and you're having contractions. As far as I can tell they're ten minutes apart and thirty seconds long and you're four centimeters dilated. I'm going to have you admit and have Alex paged."

She nods and says, "Can I get drugs? This is worse than it was with my last pregnancy. I did my last one natural but this one is killing me."

"Sure, I'll also get the anesthesiologist as well." He said walking out.

A few minutes later the anesthesiologist comes up and gives her the pain medication and she lies back relieved as Alex comes in.

"Hey babe! How are you feeling?"

"Flying high!" she giggles from the pain medication.

"High as a kite," Veronica walked in and muttered.

"At least she's not in pain." Alex said.

"It's all gonna wear off when the baby crowns." Veronica laughed as Christi rolled her eyes.

"At the moment I really don't care, as long as I'm flying high right now I'm all smiles!" she says as her OB comes back in and checks her again.

"Okay Christi you've progressed nicely. Your six centimeters dilated now." He said.

"Great!" she smiles lying back.

"Well since this is your second pregnancy you're progressing faster. I say within the next hour and half maybe two hours we should have a baby."

Alex smiles and goes and sits next to Christi and holds her hand.

"Get some rest and I'll be back soon to check on you Christi." Dr. Adams said.

Christi nods and gets comfortable and lies back and goes to sleep.

"Hey Mark can you go and get Seth please. He should be getting to the apartment right about now." Alex asks looking at the time.

"Sure, want me to bring him here?"

"Yeah, to see the baby when it's born."

"Okay, see you guys in a few." He said going and heading over to Christi and Alex's apartment to go and get Seth who also knew the sex of the baby but was sworn to keep a it a secret and was also bribed with a new action figure the he desperately wanted.

About an hour later Dr. Adams comes in and sees a happy Seth sitting on the bed next to Christi rubbing her belly.

"When is the baby coming? I wanna see my sibling." He says anxiously.

"Soon buddy." Alex said.

Seth nods as Dr. Adams says, "Okay Christi I'm gonna check you out now." He said.

Christi nods as Mark picks Seth up and sets him down and leads down to the cafeteria to get something to eat and to wait.

"Okay Christi you're about eight now. I just wanna break your water to get you moving along and to meet this little baby."

She nods and lies back as he goes to get what he needs to break her water.

He comes back a few minutes later and he breaks her water making her inhale deeply.

"And in a few minutes you two should have a baby." He smiles.

Alex smiles and kisses Christi.

"Love you."

"Love you too." She smiles then winces and grabs his hand as a contraction hits her full on as the epidural was wearing off.

"Oww." She whimpers. XXXX

About a half hour later Mark leads Seth back into the room and he sees his mom sitting up with a little pink bundle in her arms gently bouncing the baby with Alex sitting next to her with his arm around her and smiling at the little pink bundle.

"Hi mommy! Hi daddy! Do I have a sister?"

"Yea you do buddy. You wanna meet her?" Alex asks.

"Yeah!" Seth says and he goes to sit next to them.

"What's her name?" he asks.

"Kennedy Brooklyn Karev." Alex said.

"Hi Kennedy I'm your big brother Seth Alexander and as soon as you're old enough I'll teach you how to get the cookie jar down from the top of the fridge while mommy and daddy are sleeping." He said.

"Oh no he's not Kennedy because mommy and daddy changed the hiding spot of the cookie jar." Alex said.

"Aww dad no fair!" he pouts.

"Well, you'll probably find this hiding place too." Christi chuckles.

"Awesome! You hear that Kennedy I'll find the cookie jar and then I'll show you where it is." Kennedy said.

"Do that little man and no video games for two weeks." Alex said.

"Aww dad!" he whines.

Alex smiles and decides to give Christi another surprise everyone was in on it except for her they had used carbon copy paper to get her signature on the papers.

"Seth Alexander Karev stop whining." Alex said.

"Yes daddy." Seth sighs.

"Wait. Hold on you just called him Seth Alexander Karev. What's up?"

"I adopted Seth as a surprise for you." He said.

"Alex! Oh my god! That's so amazing!" she said.

"I know. Now we can be a real family." he says excitedly.

"We were already a real family," she scoffs.

"I know, but now we can be a legal family." he says as she laughs lightly.

Just then Kennedy started crying and Christi looks slightly nervous. Her step-dad wouldn't allow her near Seth so she had no idea on what to do.

"Hey it's fine. You'll get the hang of it quickly." Alex said going and sitting next to her and holding her close to him.

"Now gently bounce her. She's just fussy." Alex said.

Christi started to gently bounce Kennedy and gently patting her bottom and she quickly calms down and goes right back to sleep in her mothers arms.

"See you got the hang of it." Alex said.

Christi smiles and leans up and kisses him softly.

"Eww! Mommy! Daddy! Ewwww!" Seth complains.

"Well Seth in a few years you'll be kissing girls." Alex said.

"No." he said.

"Yes you will."

"No he won't. I'm keeping him eight forever. He's going to stay eight and that is final."

"Noooo mommy! I don't want that either!" Seth giggles.

"Well too bad kiddo you're gonna be eight forever." She laughs.

Seth just giggles and hugs him mom being mindful of Kennedy. XXXX

A few weeks later Christi was at home with Kennedy and Christi was taking a nap while Kennedy took hers. Seth was home sick so Christi and Alex were back and forth with the kids all night and both enjoying every minute of it. Sure it was rough but they enjoyed being parents and wouldn't trade it for the world or trade their kids for the world.

**THE END!  


* * *

**what a happy little ending! thanks for reading!


End file.
